God's Gift to Miroku
by Mandi-Solo
Summary: Miroku's POV. Miroku is looking for a job, and he gets one at a church that Sota goes to. He see's a young woman, and is struck. What are these accidents happening to him? Little bit of Romance, sorry, I changed it. R&R PLZ! Christian fic. COMPLETE!
1. New Job

AN: Hey, I thought of an idea for a Miroku story while I was in the dentist office! Weird, I know, but still. Anyways, I hope you like it! Anyways, I know how to write for a guy because I read so many stories based on men, and I grew up with them, so I know how they think. :P And for those of you that have been reading my other stories, I apologize so much. I've been having writers block for so long, and then this popped into my head. I'm so sorry, I'll get back to my other stories soon, I promise.  
  
RobinluvsAmon ^_^  
  
(For those of you who knew me before, I was Genesbebegirl, but I like Witch Hunter Robin so much now! So I changed it :P)  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter One-New Job  
  
I sighed, flipping through the want ads one more time and finding nothing. The pages were smudged, the ink was hard to read, and it made me wonder how this paper got so many sold each day. I shook my head, finally giving up on looking for a new job.  
  
Folding up the paper, I placed it under my arm and started to walk away. The town's folk were out today. Go figure, it was a Sunday morning and no one was at church. No one liked it at all. Being a Christian, it was hard to see so many people fall into the hands of the devil. But, I let it go and never let it bother me too much.  
  
Thunder roared, and I looked up at the gray sky, it was raining hard now. He lifted my coat up a bit, and continued on my way back to my apartment, hearing the pitter-patter of the water under my feet. The raindrops fell around me, on me, and on the other people walking by. It sounded like music, like it had it's own beat, dancing, letting its voice be known in this town as the rain. I smiled, listening to its soft sounds as I walked.  
  
My apartment building was to my left, and I turned, walking up the steep steps to the front door. I pulled my keys out of my wet pocket, and placed it in the slot, pushing the unlocked door open. Locking it after it was shut, I decided to check my mail. I walked to the mailboxes on the right wall, seeing mine, Number 26, opening and seeing nothing but an empty mailbox. I sighed, closing it, and started to walk to the elevator.  
  
Pressing the button, I sighed once more, hoping a little bit in my wet clothes, wanting to get out of them so badly. Finally, the door opened, and I stepped inside. I wasn't the only one in the elevator. A young woman ran into it right before it closed, and joined me in going up. I don't remember seeing a young woman in this apartment building, maybe she's new. I shrugged it off, and waited for the fifth floor.  
  
It stopped at the second, letting some other people get in. I noticed the young woman by my side was a little shorter than me, maybe a few years younger too. The elevator moved again, then stopped at the third floor. I noticed that she was carrying a small CD player in her left hand, and the headphones on her head, barely noticeable from her black hair. The elevator moved again, then stopped at the fourth floor, letting more people come in. This time I noticed she was bobbing her head, and I could tell she was listening to the music.  
  
Finally, the elevator moved to the fifth floor, and I stepped past all of the people in my way, and took a deep breath. I noticed the young woman got out as well, and was already walking down the hall. I followed, since that was my hall to my apartment anyways, and I watched her. She was wearing blue jeans, with a few torn holes in them, and a black t-shirt with a cat on the back. Her hair was down past her shoulders to the middle of her back, and her shoes were those punk ones I see teens wearing all around town. She looked like she wanted to be young, and she looked right for it.  
  
Maybe she is a teenager, going to her grandmother's house and that's why I've never seen her before. I stopped, looking at the number on the door to my left. It was 765, and my apartment number was 745. I shook my head, and turned, wanting to kick myself in the butt for forgetting where I lived and following a young woman. After about five minutes of walking back down the hall, I saw my door. I unlocked it, opened it, and walked inside, taking my wet coat off and throwing it on the coat rack.  
  
Switching on the light switch, I sighed again, seeing the room light up before my eyes. My first stop was to my answer machine. One message, I guess I could handle one message. I pressed it.  
  
"Hey, Miroku, it's Inuyasha," my friend Inuyasha's voice boomed through. "Hey man, I just got back from visiting Kagome, and I saw a church open for new people! And, I thought that since you're such a Christian guy and all, I thought maybe you could, you know, work there since you're looking for a job anyways. Well, I better go, Kagome's going to call me soon. Call me as soon as you get back. Okay? Well, later."  
  
I smiled, he spends too much of his time with Kagome, his girlfriend. Well, I guess he can, he has to make it up to her for leaving her for his ex Kikyo last year. That really tore them apart. I picked up the phone and dialed his number.  
  
"Hello?" He answered after two rings.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha, it's Miroku." I said, walking to my chair to sit down.  
  
"Oh, hey, what's up?" He answered.  
  
"Nothing much, I just got home."  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Looking for a job, going through town all day, just been wandering."  
  
"I see, did you get my message?"  
  
"Yeah, I just got it. I'm surprised you're not on the phone with Kagome," I smiled.  
  
He laughed, "I actually just got off with her right when you called. Shocking timing you have."  
  
"I know, so, what's the deal with this church?"  
  
"Kagome's brother goes there, and he told me that they are looking for a new assistant pastor. I thought, hey, Miroku can preach, let me talk to him about it. So, I called you right when I got home."  
  
"I see, do you know where it is so I can get a look at it?"  
  
"Sure do."  
  
~*~  
  
After I got off with Inuyasha, I took the piece of paper with the directions I had written down, grabbed my coat, and walked out to find this church. It wasn't a long walk, so I could just walk and not have to pay a bus fee to get there. I saw the sign on the front door, and man was that door huge. The knob was at my chest, and it was hard to push it open. There was a hallway to my left, the sancturary down a hall in front of me, and a desk for the secretary to my right. I walked to the desk, hoping someone was there.  
  
There was a young woman there, and I smiled. She was going through some things under the desk, and I cleared my throat to get her attention. She looked up at me, smiled, and stood up.  
  
"Can I help you, sir?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, my friend told me that your church needed a new assistant pastor," I said, placing my hands on the desk, thank goodness it wasn't as big as the doors. "His girlfriend's brother comes here and told him about it, so he told me."  
  
"Who is this friend?"  
  
"Sota Higarashi," I said.  
  
She sat down on the desk and typed the name in. "Oh, yes, we see him every Sunday. He works with the children. So, would you like a meeting with the pastor for an interview?"  
  
I smiled, "that would be great, when is it best for me to come in?"  
  
"You can speak with her right now if you like," she said, standing up and walked around the desk to join me at my side. "She's in her office now and she's not busy."  
  
I nodded, and she led me down the hallway. There were two doors at the left in that hallway, and three at the right. At the end of the hallway was a big door, not as big as the front ones, but still, it was big. On the front of it was a gold plak that read, "PASTOR" and I guessed that was her office.  
  
The secretary knocked lightly on the door, and I heard a faint, "come in." She opened the door, and waved her hand for me to follow her. I got the hint, and stepped in. It was a nice office, awards on the right wall, a nice green plant next to the door, and a coat rack to the left of the door. There was a window at the back wall, and in front of that window was the pastor's desk. She sat there, her gray hair falling onto her shoulders as she wrote on a few pieces of papers. She looked up, and smiled.  
  
I smiled back, and cleared my throat. "Hello, my name is Miroku, I'm here for..."  
  
"An interview." She said, smiling warmly and standing up. She looked at the secretary, "that'll be all for now, thank you Sherlly."  
  
Sherlly? Well, Sherlly nodded and left, closing the door behind her. I cleared my throat, this was going to be long... I think.  
  
"Yes, uh, I heard you needed a new assistant pastor from my friend's girlfriend's brother."  
  
"Sota Higarashi, right?"  
  
I swallowed, this woman knew who she was talking to, and it was scaring me. "Yes... that's right."  
  
She smiled and walked up to me. We stood, face to face, and I held my breath, afraid it didn't smell good and it would be brushed on her face and she would have me thrown out of here. She patted my arm. "I asked Sota to tell Inuyasha about it. I heard so many great things from Sota about you, Miroku. I was hoping you would come to find this place one day."  
  
I swallowed again, this was really scaring me. "So... do I get the job?"  
  
She laughed, "of course, you can begin this Sunday. I will announce you to the church then."  
  
She turned to walk back to her desk. I cleared my throat and she stopped. "Can I know who you are?" I asked.  
  
She smiled warmly, "my name is Kaede."  
  
I nodded, "well, Kaede, it was nice to meet you. I will see you Sunday. We can talk more then. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go home now. It's a little late for me."  
  
She nodded, walked back to her desk, and I turned and walked out of there.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: There you go! What do you think? Please R&R!!!  
  
RobinluvsAmon ^_^ 


	2. Eyes Met

AN: Here are some replies!!  
  
Strawberrylover: Yeah, it's interesting, thanks for reading it!  
  
Nabob: Wow, thanks so much! I've got a reader looking forward to reading my story that I just made up at the dentist! That's pretty... sad? No, GREAT! Lol, anyways, thanks!  
  
RobinluvsAmon ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Two-Eyes Met  
  
I sighed, feeling my legs and hands shake with nervousness. It was Sunday morning, and Reverend Kaede was now talking to the whole church. I was standing behind the curtains, yes this church has curtains, feeling knots in my stomach, and my heart pounding loudly. I heard claps, and I looked a little past the curtains. She had her hand stretched my way, and I walked on the stage, feeling my legs crying for me to turn back.  
  
I waved, trying my best to smile at the faces that I saw. Sota was in the front seat, shaking his head at me with a sly grin on his face. He was planning this all along. Maybe it was a trick to humiliate me. No, they wouldn't do that in a church. I would never forgive them for putting such shame on me.  
  
I joined Reverend Kaede at the center of the stage, shook her hand, and took the microphone. "Hello everyone," I said, shocked that my voice wasn't high. "It's such an honor to be here. To be honest, I didn't even know who Reverend Kaede was, but she knew everything about me! Now that's scary."  
  
I heard a few laughs, and a few claps. Great, these people hate a joker. "Anyways, I'm so glad to be here, serving God in this church. I will help new comers seek the name, and find their purpose in this church."  
  
Now there were claps, some whistles, and I smiled, handing the microphone back to Reverend Kaede, afraid I would say something stupid.  
  
She laughed, and she motioned me to go ahead and sit in the front row. I quickly walked down, and my eyes stopped. A young woman with black hair sat in the same row I was going to sit in. My mind stopped, my heart beat faster, and I felt like I was going to fall over or trip. It was that woman from yesterday, the one that I didn't know but she walked into my apartment building.  
  
I took my seat, and tried to remain calm.  
  
"Now that you've met Miroku, let's get our new choir leader up here to begin the songs. Please put your hands together for Sango," Reverend Kaede said.  
  
Claps, cheers, whistles, and I saw the young woman get up, smile and take her place on the stage. She shook Reverend Kaede's hand, and took the microphone. Kaede came and sat on the pew next to me, and I took a deep breath. So I finally learned the name of that young woman.  
  
"Thank you, thank you," she said, her voice sounded like an angel's. "It's so great to be here. I've heard so many great things from it from a close friend of mine. Well, her little brother, anyways. Thank you, Sota Higarashi for letting me know."  
  
Sota? She knows Sota? Then... if she knows Sota, that means she knows Kagome, too. Oh great, now I just have to meet her and get to know her. I turned my head to look at Sota, and he was looking back at me. And he was smiling! He knew what I was thinking, and he knows what I'm thinking now!  
  
I looked back at Sango, she was standing on the stage, taking a deep breath as the drummer played. The guitarest began to play, and it sounded great... but then it sounded wonderful once she opened her mouth and sound came out.  
  
"I'm standing at church/ and I don't know what to do/" she sang so wonderfully. "I can see people rejoicing/ and praising you/ next thing I know I'm on my knees/ I'm asking for things that I need/"  
  
The people clapped along with the music.  
  
"Then I looked up above/ and I see something but I know it's love/ It's love that raining down/ it's love that coming to me/ it's love that's making me fall on my knees/ It's love that I want/ like nothing before/ it's love that's now knocking on my door/"  
  
I clapped with them, a smile forming on my lips. I just had to get to know her more.  
  
"Now this I new to me/ and I start to cry/ I've never understood it before/ but now I know why/ I've never been able to talk to you/ now there is so much I that I can do/ I see something coming down from above/ so I smile because I know it's love/"  
  
She sang the chours one more time, and then the entire church cheered, clapped, and whitslted. I stood up, clapping so hard my hands hurt. She blushed, and she stopped suddenly. I caught her eyes, and it looked like she caught mine, too. We stood there, the church clapping, and it seemed as if time stood still. Even for a second, I could tell she was thinking the same thing as me: I have to know that person more. God wants me to.  
  
She shook her head, and I sat back down. The clapping stopped and she bowed, smiling widely. She handed Reverend Kaede the microphone again, and she took her seat on my pew. She didn't look up for the rest of the ceremony, and neither did I.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: Well, what did you think? I hope you liked it, anyways, I better get back to writing my other stories. I think my other fans are getting mad at me.  
  
RobinluvsAmon ^_^ 


	3. Sunday Lunch and Sunday Calls

Chapter Three-Sunday Lunch and Sunday Calls  
  
The ceremony ended, and the people in the church stood and started to chitchat with their friends and neighbors. I stood up, smiling, but trying terribly hard not to look to my left. From the corner of my eye, I saw Sango stand and shake the hands of a few old people, complementing her on her singing.  
  
Should I go talk to her? No way. A young woman stepped up in front of me, taking my thoughts of Sango away from my reach.  
  
"It's so nice to meet you, Mr. Miroku," she said, shaking my hand. "I really hope you help this church."  
  
"That's what I'm here for, ma'am," I said, smiling. She nodded and left, going to talk with some other people. I took a deep breath, and looked to my right. Sota was standing there, his hands crossed across his chest and a sly grin on his face. I shook my head and walked over to him.  
  
"Hey, Sota," I said, shaking his hand, that smile never leaving his face. "It's a great place."  
  
"It really is, isn't it?" He said. "It seems to me like you mean something else than the church."  
  
I frowned, and was about to say something when a young woman came up and hugged Sota. I swallowed, and felt my heart beat faster. It was Sango. She laughed, and let him go. "Sota! Thanks again so much for telling me about this place! The people here are wonderful!"  
  
Sota laughed, "you thanked me on stage, you don't need to thank me again, Sango."  
  
She smiled, "it's just a great thing, I don't know how to repay you for it."  
  
Sota grinned at me. "Well, Sango, do you know my friend Miroku?"  
  
She looked at me, and I smiled. "Hello, you sang wonderfully." I was shocked my voice wasn't in a high pitch voice as I thought it would be.  
  
She smiled, "thank you, and I really hope you do a wonderful job with the church. Good luck."  
  
"Thank you," I said.  
  
"Well, Sango, Miroku and I were just about to leave for lunch, would you like to join us?"  
  
She glanced at him, and smiled back at me. "That would be great, let me get my coat real quick."  
  
We nodded and she went to grab her coat. I turned my head and looked at Sota. "What?" He shrugged. "I thought you would like a little lunch."  
  
"Thanks a lot, Sota." I said.  
  
~*~  
  
The café we ate at was down the street from the church, and two blocks away from my apartment. Sota told Sango and I about his new job firm, and how Kagome and Inuyasha were doing. Sango told us about how she came here, and where she was from. She also told me about how she knew Sota and Kagome.  
  
Apparently Kagome and Sango went to college together, about the time Inuyasha left Kagome for Kikyo. Sango helped Kagome through the whole thing, and they became quick friends. She told us stories about what they used to do around the campus, and how they got in trouble a few times. I laughed here and there, nodded, and asked a few questions, but kept my eyes on her, and every now and then at my food.  
  
"So, Miroku, what about you?" She asked, her elbows on the table and her chin rested on her hands. "Tell us a bit about you."  
  
"Well, more like Sango, I know enough about you," Sota said and we laughed a little.  
  
"Well," I said, playing with the fork in my hand. "I met Inuyasha when I used to work at a mining company. He was young, foolish, and cocky. I was firm, tough, but yet gentle. He worked in the mines. I worked in the office. To be honest, we never knew it was each other before. Then one day I get called into the manager's office, and he said that I was being let go."  
  
"I didn't know why, or how it came to be, but when I was packing my things, I saw Inuyasha, walking into my office with a box in his arms. He was taking my place, but I wasn't mad. I was glad, actually. He deserved a good job. I read his records, heard from other employees that he was a hard worker, and I, well, let's just say I wasn't as hard a worker as I thought I was."  
  
"So, I started looking for a new job, and met up with an old high school friend of mine, Kagome. Turns out, she and Inuyasha had been dating, and that's how I came to meet him. Now, we are best friends, almost brothers if you want to say it that way."  
  
Sango nodded, "that's an interesting story."  
  
I looked at her; her eyes were dreamy, staring at me, watching me with softness. I stared back into those eyes, but then looked at my food. What if I was giving her an evil look? What if it was perverted? What kind of look was I giving her in fact? I didn't want to risk anything so soon, so I stabbed my salad with my fork and took a bite, even though my stomach couldn't handle more.  
  
Sota sighed and leaned back in his seat, throwing his napkin on the table. "Well, that was good. Who's going to pay?"  
  
Should I? Well, it's a custom for the man to pay for the ladies meal on a date. But this isn't a date, is it? No, of course not, it's just a little lunch after church. But, what should I do?  
  
"I'll pay," Sango said, grabbing her purse. She opened it up and pulled out her checkbook.  
  
"Thanks, Sango," Sota said.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." I said, feeling bad that I made her pay. "You don't have to, you know."  
  
"Oh, I want to," she said, writing out the amount on the check. "Don't feel bad, really, I wanted to pay."  
  
Great, she can read my mind. What else does she know? I mentally shook the thought out of my head. She ripped the check out, and put her pen and checkbook back in her purse and grabbed her coat.  
  
We all stood up, grabbed our coats, and pushed our chairs in. "That was wonderful," Sango said as we walked out of the café. "Thanks for having lunch with me."  
  
"Oh, no, thank you," I said.  
  
We stood in the middle of the sidewalk, people walking around us to get by. "Well," I said. "I better get home."  
  
"Me too, no telling what trouble Kagome is into already," Sota said with a smile. He said good-bye and left. Leaving me alone with Sango.  
  
"Where's your apartment?" She asked.  
  
"It's two blocks down," I answered.  
  
"So is mine, we can walk together."  
  
"Alright," I said, and we started to walk down the sidewalk back to the apartment building.  
  
It was a quiet walk. I was afraid to say something, and I think she was, too. I didn't want to say anything stupid, there was a huge risk that I would do that. I was known in high school for the worst date ever. Ask any of the other students, female students that is, and they'll tell you that I was.  
  
I sighed, seeing my apartment building to my left. "Well, this is my stop."  
  
"Really?" She asked. "It's mine, too."  
  
I smiled, "well, I guess we can still keep going then."  
  
She smiled, and we walked up the stairs. I unlocked the door and opened it for her. She stepped inside and we walked to the elevator after I shut and locked the door behind me. The elevator opened and we stepped inside.  
  
"What floor?" She asked.  
  
"Five," I said.  
  
"Same as me," she smiled and pressed number five.  
  
It moved up, past floor two, three, four... and... ding, five. The doors opened and we stepped out. We walked down the same hallway, and this time I was sure to keep count on the door numbers.  
  
"This is mine," I said, seeing my door.  
  
"Well, alright, good-bye Miroku, it was nice to meet you." She said, shaking my hand.  
  
"You too, Sango," I said and I watched her walk down the hallway.  
  
I shook my head, and pulled the keys out of my coat pocket. I unlocked my door, and shut it behind me as I walked inside. Man, was I tired. I threw my coat on the floor, missing the coat rack completely, and walked to my answer machine. Two messages, I guess I could handle it.  
  
I pressed it.  
  
"Hey, Miroku, it's Inuyasha," Inuyasha's voice boomed. "How'd you like your new job? Sota called on his cell phone and told us you took a liking. And he said he didn't mean the church. So, what's her name? Do I know her? Well, call me when you get back. I'm at Kagome's, call there. I'm sure she won't mind. Well, bye."  
  
"Sunday, 1:24 pm," the answer machine said.  
  
Beep.  
  
"Hello, I am trying to reach a Mr. Miroku," said a female voice. "This is Kohina, remember? Well, I'm in town and I thought I would see you. If you want me to come by, that is. Well, let me know. You should still have my cell phone number. Bye."  
  
"Sunday, 1:35 pm," the answer machine said and it beeped again.  
  
I walked to my couch and fell back. "Kohina... why are you here? I thought you left me? What are you doing back here?"  
  
I closed my eyes, seeing Kohina's face in my mind. I shook my head to get it clear, then sighed. I fell asleep, dreaming of Kohina... my ex-love. 


	4. Kohina

AN: Hey peoples! Well, I'm going to update on this story now, so, yeah. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Replies!  
  
Nabob: Okay, the whole "God wants him to" I can explain that. It's like a little voice inside your head telling you something. It's like a feeling like you were supposed to, like it was going to happen. Yeah, it's just like a feeling kind of a thing. Yeah, I don't know how to explain it better than that. Oh, it doesn't matter if you're religious or not, I don't care. Most of my friends say stuff I'm against, but that's them, I don't care. And, well, I just got the idea of a girl with a CD player and thought of Miroku somehow, and I don't know how. But, yeah, Kohina is someone he once knew... so... yeah... things are going to be pretty cool in this chapter! It's going to explain Kohina and how Miroku knows her. Well, please keep reading! Glad you like it! Thanks!  
  
Sadistic Shadow: Glad you like it! Yes, Sota does sound fake, but he's older. He's like, 17 or something. I forgot to add that in, sorry! Wells, please keep reading! Glad you like it! Thanks!  
  
Aamalie: Sorry I didn't update sooner. I have other stories that I haven't updated on in forever! But, I hope you like this chapter! Glad you like it! Thanks!  
  
Strawberrylover: Yep, Kohina, I hope what she is adds more... how should I put it... romance into his thoughts of Sango... or other way around... I don't know, I'm just going to put it in, see how it goes. Glad you like it though! Merci! That's thanks, hehe, French. Lol.  
  
RobinluvsAmon ^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Miroku, or any of the Inuyasha characters. But, Kohina is all mine! Yeah.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Four-Kohina  
  
I opened my eyes, the sun shining through my window and onto my face. I squinted my eyes, rolling over to the other side of the bed to hide from the sun. I hadn't slept all night.  
  
My dreams kept me awake. My first dream was of Sango and I going to a movie, which I was pleased with, but, when I put my arm around her, she turned into Kohina. The next dream was Kohina and I walking in the park liked we used to, but Sango showed up, saw me and ran away crying.  
  
What were my dreams trying to tell me? The sun was nagging at me to wake up, and I pulled the covers over my head. I closed my eyes, and my alarm went off. I groaned and sat up, the covers falling off of my bare chest, and I reached over, turning the darn alarm off. I yawned, rubbing my sore eyes with my hand, and pushing the rest of the covers off of my legs.  
  
I walked to the bathroom and turned on the water. I sighed, letting my shoulders drop as I looked at the man in the mirror. About twenty years old, working at a church, and his ex decides to call him the same day he meets this great woman. Why do I deserve such torture?  
  
I reached my hands into the cold water and poured it on my face, the water feeling like ice against my skin. Shaking my head, and reaching for the towel, I used my other hand and turned off the water. I used the towel to dry my face, and then I put it over my shoulder and walked out into the living room.  
  
I sighed and fell onto the couch, my feet hanging over the other side. Turning my head, I saw the clock. 11:35, man, did I sleep in. I sighed and sat up, looking over at my answering machine. There were three messages. I wonder who called. Not even thinking, I reached over, pressed it, and fell back on the couch.  
  
"Miroku? Are you there?" A female voice came through. "Well, you might be sleeping, or out or something. Well, this is Sango... I was wondering... since we had a good time the other day, maybe you could show me around a little bit. I live here, but I never get out enough. Well, call me back." She gave her number, said good-bye, and then hung up. "9:24 am," the machine said and then it beeped.  
  
'Great, I can call her back and get Kohina off of my mind,' I thought.  
  
"Miroku," a male voice said. "It's Inuyasha. Man, have I got news for you. You may not like it, but, you'll never guess who I found sitting by your apartment building when I walked by this morning. Yeah, I think she called you, too. It was Kohina. She was sitting there, probably waiting for you. By the way she looked, I bet she's still waiting there. Well, the boss is coming, and I'll get in trouble if I use the phone. Well, thought you should know. Later." He hung up. "10:13 am," the machine said and beeped.  
  
'She might still be there,' I thought.  
  
"Miroku," a female voice came through. "It's Kohina. Please, Miroku, please call me. I really want to see you again. I haven't been able to get you off of my mind for weeks now, and I have to see you. Please, call me. Miroku, please. Well, I love you... good-bye." She hung up. "11:28 am," the machine said and beeped.  
  
I got up and grabbed the phone. I want to get this settle soon. I dialed the number, and fell back on the couch, listening to it ring one time... two times... three times...  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kohina, it's Miroku," I said, letting out a quiet sigh.  
  
"Miroku! I didn't think you would call me!" She said, sounding glad. "Miroku, would you like to have lunch with me? I'm only going to be in town until tomorrow morning, and I really want to see you."  
  
I sighed, "sure, why not. But I'm going to have a date after two, so, it can't be long."  
  
"Oh..." now she sounded sad. "Well, that's fine. I'll meet you down at the bottom of your apartment building."  
  
"You're already there, don't bother getting up," I said.  
  
"Oh, okay," she said, now she sounded scared. "I'll see you soon, then."  
  
"Yeah, bye," I hung up. Then I dialed Sango's number.  
  
"Hello?" She answered.  
  
"Sango? It's Miroku," I said. "Hey, want to meet for that get together, say around two?"  
  
"Sure!" She said. "Where do you want to meet?"  
  
"How about at the church?"  
  
"Sure, I'll see you then, bye." She hung up, and so did I.  
  
I got up and walked into my room. I have to look good, I guess.  
  
~*~  
  
I walked out of my apartment wearing a nice navy blue shirt and tan khaki pants. I wasn't too dressed up, but not too dressed down, either. It was great for the day. So, I walked down the hall to the elevator. It opened for me and I walked in, pressing "L" and it closed and moved. Once it went down to the lobby, it opened and I stepped out.  
  
Sighing one last time, I walked to the door and opened it. I saw Kohina sitting on the steps. Her red hair fell past her shoulders a little bit, and she was wearing a black shirt and a long black skirt that went a little past her knees. She wore black high-heel shoes, and carried a small black purse. I walked down and she saw me. Her face lit up and she stood, a smile on her face. Her blue eyes shown bright, and her lips were a little hint of red, just like her cheeks.  
  
"Miroku!" She said. I could tell she was fighting the urge to hug me, so I just kept my hands in my pockets. "It's so good to see you again! To be honest, I didn't think you would come."  
  
"Well," I said, shrugging. "To be honest, I didn't want to. But, I figured that since I'm going to be out in town anyways, I could spend a few hours, for old time's sake."  
  
She looked disappointed, good. "Well," she said, "shall we get going?"  
  
We started to walk down the sidewalk.  
  
~*~  
  
We sat at a little restaurant, one that we went to before when we first started dating. It was called: "Mama's Café" and we went to a few dates here. It was a nice little place, great food, clean and the people were very nice. It was never that crowded, but it never ran out of business. We sat at a table in the back, with a window next to me at my left, and a window behind Kohina, ahead of me. We were served our food, and it was about ten minutes after when I started the conversation.  
  
"So, how's Jake?"  
  
She took another bite of her salmon. "I don't know," she said after she chewed. "He left me a month ago."  
  
"Is that why you are here with me now?" I asked.  
  
She looked at me, her eyes soft, "Miroku, I'm so sorry about what happened between us. I still think about you all the time, can we give it another shot?"  
  
I looked at her firmly, "Kohina, do you really think I would forgive you after cheating on me? What kind of guy do you think I am?"  
  
She placed her hands on her lap and looked at her food. "I knew you wouldn't be so quick to forgive me, but I'm really sorry. I thought after you'd see me now, and after you knew how sorry I was, you'd, maybe, give me another chance."  
  
I leaned back in my seat. "It's not that easy."  
  
She looked at me, her eyes pleading, "tell me why, Miroku. I want to know why you wont take me back. I want to know the whole reason why."  
  
I sighed and looked out of the window. "I loved you. You were the first one in the world that I really, truly loved, Kohina. I thought what we had was special. I thought it would never end. In fact, the night I caught you with him, I was going to ask you to be my wife."  
  
She sniffed, and I bet she was about to cry. Let her cry.  
  
"When I saw you kissing him, when I saw his hands on you, when I saw your hands on him," I continued, trying to stay strong and not cry myself. "I felt like a knife had stabbed me a hundred times over. I was upset, but most of all, I was mad. I'm a man, I get mad. But, I'm a Christian man. I know how to deal with my anger. I know how to control it. But... I didn't know if I could do that then."  
  
She looked down, her eyes wet. "I thought you would kill me right then and there if you had a weapon, or a chance."  
  
"I wouldn't have done that," I said, shaking my head. I refused to look at her, so I kept my eyes outside. "I stood there, for about ten minutes, thinking if it was real, if that was really you, if you would even do that to me. But, once your lips left his mouth, and you said my name, it was all over. Everything I had ever thought and hoped, vanished."  
  
She sniffed and brought her napkin to her eyes and wiped them. "I didn't know what I was thinking when that happened," she said softly. "I wish I could change it all."  
  
I looked at her, she was crying, but she was faking it. She lied to me once, I wasn't going to believe her anymore. I shook my head and looked out the window again. "You can't change the past, but you can shape your future."  
  
She looked at me, "what are you saying?"  
  
"Kohina, leave. I don't want you in my life anymore. It pains me to say this, but, I can't stand the sight of you anymore. I can't bear to talk to you. If I do, I feel like I want to scream and, and do something terrible. Please, just leave me alone for the rest of my life."  
  
She looked upset, but she nodded, grabbed her things, and left.  
  
I hated to say it, I honestly did. But, it was true. If I saw her, I wanted to throw up. Every time I saw her, I saw Jake, her lips on his, his hands on her body that once belonged to me. Every time I heard her voice, saying something nice to me, I hear her saying those words to Jake as well. I hear her telling him things she never told me. I couldn't stand it.  
  
I pulled out my wallet, paid the check, and walked out. Maybe see Sango will help clear my mind. I really hope so.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: What did you guys think? Yeah, it was long. Well, the reason I can write this kind of sad thing, is something happened to me in a similar way. I didn't see him kiss another girl, but, I can't stand to see him or talk to him. Yeah, that's about it. Sad, I know. I really loved him. But, most guys are jerks, and I found that out the hard way. Wells, I better get going now. I have to reply to so many reviews for my other story, I better get going now. Later!  
  
Oh! A fan of mine and I are making a Witch Hunter Robin fic, and we would like people to read it. We don't have a title yet, but, I will let you know once we figure that out. It will be under her pen name, and it's Strawberrylover. So, yeah. Please read it once we make it! Thanks! Bye!  
  
RobinluvsAmon ^_^ 


	5. New and Old Friends

AN: Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I was at my cousin's house for the rest of spring break. Fun, fun, fun!! Lol. Wells, I guess I better get to replies, huh?  
  
Replies!  
  
American Sango: thanks for the advice. I knew it wasn't right, but I was tired, and by the time I wanted to fix it, I had already had it posted and I didn't want to go through that again. So, yeah. I knew it was wrong, thanks for also noticing! Lol. Wells, yeah, Miroku does sound like Wolfwood for a while... Heh, pretty weird. Glad you like it! Thanks! Happy Easter to you, too!  
  
Strawberrylover: lol, wells, glad you like it! Thanks! Sorry I didn't update sooner.  
  
Kerry(): lol, thanks! Glad you like it! Well, I'm not going to say what Kohina is going to be up to. But, I will say that there will be a twist in either this chapter, or the next one. I haven't decided yet. I will decide while I'm writing it. Glad you like!  
  
Nabob: The date... yeah... I hope it goes good, too. * Wink wink * wells, glad you like it! Thanks! Please keep reading!  
  
Justice Stryfe: Are you serious? My story isn't professional... not at all... are you sure you accidentally reviewed on my story by mistake? Wells, maybe not 'cause Kohina's in your review. Wells, I won't say what will happen next in the story, but there will be a twist. Hope you like this chapter! Please keep reading! Glad you like it!  
  
No-name(): Glad you like it! Thanks! Please keep reading! God bless to you, too!!  
  
Aamalie: Glad you like it! And glad you took the time out of writing your story to review on mine! Thanks so much!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, although I wish I did... Miroku is sweet in this story!!! * Sniffs *  
  
RobinluvsAmon ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Five-New and Old Friends  
  
I walked down the sidewalk, people passing me by, and I passing them by. The dark rain clouds took hold of the sky, and I felt a little drop of rain touch my nose. I stopped walking and glared up at the dark gray sky. Thunder sounded, and I lifted the collar on my shirt to cover my neck and walked faster down the sidewalk to the church.  
  
The church was in sight, another block down the street, however. I glanced at my watch, it's 2:15 pm. I looked at the church, and prayed I didn't keep Sango waiting for me too long. I stopped and waited with a crowd of people to cross the street.  
  
Thunder sounded again, and I saw a flash of light in the corner of my eye. I looked up, and saw another flash of light. Lightning. I frowned and started to walk even faster.  
  
I made it to the church, but there was no one there but an old woman sitting on the steps. Her white hair held behind her head by a dirty hair- tie. She was shaking, her hands trembling with cold, and her face was so white it looked like snow. Her eyes were focused on nothing, just space, air. I reached my hand in my pocket and pulled out the church keys.  
  
"Here," I said, walking up the steps, tapping the old woman on the shoulder on my way. "Let's go inside where it's warm."  
  
She looked at me as I unlocked the door and opened it. She didn't move. I turned around and looked at her, "come inside, you must be cold."  
  
She nodded and stood up slowly. She slowly walked inside, and I was just about to shut the door behind me. A note? I grabbed it and stared at the name on the front. "Miroku."  
  
I frowned, and looked around outside. Did someone leave this for me? I shrugged and looked at the letter as I closed the door behind me. I unfolded the note, and saw small hand writing on the paper.  
  
'Dear Miroku,' it read, 'sorry I didn't show up. An old friend came to see me, and I hadn't seen him in years. I feel bad for not telling you sooner, but Kagome told me you didn't have a cell phone, and you weren't at home. Sorry to make you wait, I hope it doesn't rain on you. Sincerely, Sango.'  
  
I folded the note, and put it in my pocket. An old friend... she hadn't seen him in years... him... years... him... That word played on in my head forever. It was a him! A brother, perhaps? No, if it was a brother, she would say so, wouldn't she? A cousin? No, she would say that, too. Maybe it was just an old friend from high school, or college, or something.  
  
"Sir, are you alright?"  
  
I shook my head and saw the old woman standing the in the hallway in front of the sanctuary. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine. What about you? Are you warm enough or should I turn up the heat a little?"  
  
"A little would be nice, thank you so much."  
  
I nodded and walked around the desk to the heater. I turned it up a bit, and felt the heat fall from the vents and move around the room. I walked back around the desk and saw the old woman standing in front of the stage, looking up at the picture of Jesus on the cross. I walked over to her side, and she glanced at me.  
  
"He was such a great man," she said softly, her voice kind and gentle.  
  
"Yes, if only I had met him face to face," I said, putting my hands in my pocket.  
  
She looked at me with her soft, dark blue eyes. "I don't believe that. You look like the kind of man that has met him, face to face, and talks to him all the time, too."  
  
"I may look like that, but, to be honest, I haven't talked to him in a long time." I sighed, feeling pain touch my heart. "I talked with him before I started working here. I said that if he really loved me, he would find me a job that I would love."  
  
"And here you are," she said, waving her hands around to show the sanctuary.  
  
"Here I am," I said, smiling at her. "It's such a joy to know that someone loves you, isn't it?"  
  
She nodded and we both turned our heads to look at the picture again. Jesus was on the cross, nailed by his hands and his feet, wearing a cloth around his waste and a crown of thorns on his head, piercing his skin. Blood stained his skin all over, and the people at the bottom of the cross, most likely his family and followers, were weeping for him.  
  
It always pained me to see that picture. Every time I saw it, I felt like it was me who was up there, nailed through the upper wrists of my arm and my feet, wearing that crown that was made for the Messiah. I felt sadness well up inside of me. Sorrow that people would do that to someone, sorrow that he went on with it and didn't call the thousand angels he could have summoned at will, sorrow that he would die for me.  
  
"I can't wait to see him again," the woman said, taking my thoughts away from the picture.  
  
I looked at her, "what do you mean, again?"  
  
She smiled back at me, "I saw him in my dream last night, telling me to come here, to this church." She looked back at the picture. "I lived on the streets for four months, and lived off of my last quarter last night. I was freezing every night, and blazing hot every day. But Jesus told me to come to this church today, and I would be warm and safe."  
  
I smiled, "He wouldn't lie to you."  
  
She smiled back at me, "I never thought he would."  
  
We stood there, smiling at each other, and I felt... happy. I had forgotten all about Sango, and Kohina. I had forgotten about the sorrow hidden deep inside of me. I had forgotten everything that was nagging at me. I was happy, and it was great.  
  
They woman sighed and shrugged. "Well, if you don't mind, I could just get on my way. I don't want to bother you." She turned and walked down past the pews and towards the front door.  
  
Thunder sounded and the lights went off. I jogged down the isle and crashed into her. I grabbed her by the shoulders and help her steady herself.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
I let her go and walked to the front door. I pulled at the doorknobs, but they wouldn't budge. "We're locked in," I said, making my way to the desk to call Kaede. I picked up the receiver, listened, and slammed it down. "No dial tone."  
  
The woman walked up to me, "we're locked in here? For how long?"  
  
Thunder roared again, and lightning flashed outside. I looked outside the window, and my shoulders dropped. "I would say for the rest of the night, maybe longer."  
  
She looked outside, then back at me. "I guess it's a good time to get names, isn't it?"  
  
I nodded and glanced at her, "I'm Miroku."  
  
"I'm Kiara," she said, smiling. "Well, Mr. Miroku, I'm sorry about this."  
  
I shrugged, "it's okay, we'll be fine. I'll check the phone every five to ten minutes, see if I can get a hold of the Reverend, and see if she can unlocked the doors for us."  
  
"How did we get locked in here? Don't you have the keys?"  
  
"Yes, I do, but I don't know why the doors won't open," I looked at the doors, feeling a cold chill run up my spine. Something about this didn't feel right, and my happiness that I felt before changed into terror. Something wasn't right in this building. It was evil, and I could feel it.  
  
I looked at Kiara, and it looked like she was thinking the same as me.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! * runs from the knives and other sharp objects being thrown at her * NO! NO! I'M SORRY! I'LL UPDATE SOON! I PROMISE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!  
  
RobinluvsAmon ^_^ 


	6. Dark Stormy Nights

AN: Hello all!! Did you have a happy Easter? I don't know if I asked that already or not, I'm a little slow. I've got testing tomorrow, and I just finished an application for editorship for next year for my school paper. * Sighs * Yeah, I'm stressed. I had to write an article, and I had just wrote it in two classes before my journalism class, and I was fixing it, getting quotes, and trying to type it. * Sighs * yeah, stressful. Okay, okay, replies!!!  
  
Replies!  
  
Aprill May: Wow, thank you so much! I can't believe that you like it! No, love it! Lol. No, really, thank you. I can't tell you how much I am happy that I have gotten so many reviews on this story. I've only got, what, seven chapters so far? Just about, and with all the reviews, this story is almost catching up with my other favorite one. =P ha, ha. Wells, I'm just so glad that you love it, and sorry for the cliffhanger, it's all taken care of now. Just had to add in more suspense for this chapter. =P laterz! And thanks for reading, please continue!!  
  
Nabob: Wow, 30 hours... that's a long time without eating. I could last that long, only because I don't eat much anyways. But, no, Kiara is not Kirara. She is someone I made up. Kirara hasn't shown up in the story yet, but she will. Just like everyone else. Just wait, and, yeah, you'll see. Please keep reading!!  
  
Aamalie: did you stay up to read my fic? Really? Mine? Out of all the others? Or are you lying to me? I dunno... but, don't worry about it. You will get some of your questions answered in this chapter, hopefully... lol. Wells, please keep reading!!  
  
Sango-ish: Is that a good thing that I gave awesome detail on the picture and that I had the nerve to share with the WHOLE WORLD my faith? Is that the bad part? Wells, yeah, the first person thing... I can write it good when I have an idea for what's going to happen, but when I don't have a clue what to put next, I screw it up. So, yeah. When it's like that, just know that I had no idea what else to put there. But, I'm happy I got an applause!! Why were you annoyed? If I may ask. Was it just the cliffhanger? I'm confused... heh. Wells, please keep reading!  
  
RobinluvsAmon ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Six-Dark Stormy Nights  
  
Thunder sounded outside again, and this time I wasn't ready for it. I jumped up, feeling a cold shiver run up my spine. Kiara looked at me with concern, and I looked at her the same way. We might be trapped in here for who knows how long. I mentally shook the thought away and walked back to the phone, deciding it was a good enough time to check Kaede.  
  
I picked up the phone and put it back down after listening to nothing. No dial tone, no operator, nothing at all. I looked up and saw Kiara standing in front of the window, her hand on her chest, and her eyes cast out of the window staring at the rain. I felt my heart twist, something was definitely wrong in this building, and it was tearing at me.  
  
In the back of my mind I heard a voice telling me "danger." I listened to it as best I could, and I looked around me.  
  
"Danger," the voice said, sounding like that of my fathers when I grew up. "There is evil in this room, take it out now. You know where it is, take it out of my house."  
  
'Where is it?' I asked in my mind, letting my heart reach out to the whole church, searching for that evil presence. 'I can't see it. There's nothing here.'  
  
"You can't see air, but you know it's there," the voice said. "Just reach out more. Concentrate on it. Let your senses fall out of you."  
  
'How do I do that?' I asked, walking around the desk and towards the middle of the hallway. Kiara stood a few feet away from me, and there was something in me calling out, like an alarm. My heart beat faster and I began to breath heavier.  
  
"Yes. That something is here," the voice said. "Following your senses."  
  
I frowned and stopped walking. I stood in the middle of the hallway, my senses flowing through me, yelling at me that the danger was near. I turned to my left, facing the sanctuary, and the sense died down a bit. I continued on turning, and once I faced the desk, the sense sped up a bit. I still moved, staying in my small circle, and once I faced Kiara, my sense went crazy like a swarm of bees.  
  
I frowned in confusion and walked towards her. She was still facing the window, and with each step I took my senses jumped and wailed, yelling at me.  
  
"Yes," the voice said quietly, as if I was sneaking up on it and it didn't want to make a sound. "Move closer. Almost there..."  
  
I was standing right behind her, my senses going nuts, my heart pounding wildly, and my lungs inhaling and exhaling quickly that I thought I would choke trying to breath. Kiara turned around, and she glared at me.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
My heart went to a steady beat, my lungs stopped moving quickly, and I was calm. I stood in front of her, a serious look on my face. "What are you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked, as if I was asking her some hard, trick question.  
  
"You know what I mean," I said. "What are you?"  
  
She looked at me right in the eyes, and then a sly grin formed on her cold purple lips. "Finally you notice." She laughed, her voice changing from that of an old woman to the kind of voice that you hear the cartoon devil's voice. The voice was a man's, and it sounded evil.  
  
I stood my ground. Of course fear was in me, but I didn't let it show. "What are you doing here, demon?"  
  
She laughed, "I thought you figured that out, too? Guess not. Man, are you slow!"  
  
I frowned at her, "I'll ask again, what are you doing here?"  
  
She stepped up to me, our faces so close our noses almost touched. "I'm here to get rid of you, once and for all." She laughed again, her voice echoing throughout the church.  
  
The lights flickered, the walls shook, and paintings fell off of the walls as if an earthquake was happening. I stood there, the floor beneath me shaking and crumbling. I stood there, watching her laugh, seeing from the corner of my eyes everything fall onto the ground and crash. She continued laughing, and I continued standing there.  
  
The ground was torn apart underneath me, and I finally fell to my knees. Kiara laughed, and the church shook more to where I couldn't stand anymore. She glared down at me, her eyes were blood red, watching me so I wouldn't stand. I fell onto my back, pressure pushing down on me hard. It hurt, pressure just pushing its way down onto me. I closed my eyes, more pain falling onto me.  
  
My arms grew weak, my legs couldn't move, and it was harder to breathe. The shaking stopped and Kiara stopped laughing. It grew silent in the church. Except for my breathing, I heard no sounds. I tried to open my eyes, but when I did I saw nothing but black. I lay on the ground, the pain still in my legs, arms and chest. I could only lay there and listen. Listen to my breathing, and...  
  
The door was knocked open with a burst. I could hear it all. A woman gasped. Quick footsteps towards me. Another's breathing over me. I felt two arms wrap around me tightly, holding me tightly.  
  
"Kyle!" A woman shouted. A voice... one that I hated to hear that name from... "Come here and get him! He's hurt!"  
  
A felt two more arms, stronger ones, wrap around me and lift me up. The softer arms were placed on my chest. "It's okay, Miroku, I'll take you home."  
  
That voice...  
  
Sango.  
  
~*~  
  
I sat on the soft red chair in Kaede's office at the church. I stared at my hands that lay on my lap, and Kaede sat in her chair, her eyes staring at me with concern.  
  
"I take full blame of what happened to the church," I finally said, the silence killing me. "It was my fault. All damages were my fault."  
  
Kaede shook her head, "I don't believe that."  
  
"Reverend..."  
  
She raised her hand to stop me. "Please, during church call me Reverend, but during just a normal conversation, call me Kaede."  
  
I nodded, "Kaede... If I had known that Kiara-the demon-was going to do something like that, I would never had allowed it inside the church."  
  
"But you did it," she said, not sounding angry as I thought she would be. "You did what you thought was right, letting an old woman into the church for warmth and to get out of the storm. There is no punishment for that. You did nothing wrong."  
  
"I still feel terrible..." I said.  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes. "I don't know what to say to change your mind about that."  
  
"Just... let me help fix it up, please." I said, looking at her.  
  
She looked back at me for a few moments, but nodded. "Alright, if it'll make you feel better. We'll have to come up with something to tell the church on Sunday, though."  
  
"Let me do that," I offered.  
  
She nodded and stood up. "Very well, you can tell them on Sunday morning."  
  
I stood up, shook her hand good-bye, and left the room. Sango was waiting for me out in the front hallway, her husband Kyle waiting by her side.  
  
Yes. Her husband. She told me last night while she was tending to me after they found me in the church. Kyle Matanori was the man's name. Not bad a guy, really. He's nice, and I could see why she loved him so much. He was built, dark brown hair on top of his tight, but a little loose, face, and dark green eyes. He was very handsome. More than I could ever be.  
  
They stood up and I joined their sides. "Thank you for your help," I said, bowing my head slightly. "I don't want to intrude on you any longer, so I will leave you."  
  
Sango opened her mouth to say something, but I walked away, not wanting to hear it. She was probably going to apologize for not telling me she was married, or for leaving me alone to get hurt. I was in enough pain, and I didn't want to hear more. I had been hurt before. Now I had been hurt again.  
  
I opened the church door and stepped out, walking down the steps. I stood in the middle of the sidewalk and sighed before finally walking back to my apartment to take a shower and relax, get things off of my mind. I walked home, the sun shining on my back. It was a clear sky, beautiful day, but it didn't make me feel happier.  
  
I was heart broken once again. 


	7. Always There

AN: Okay, it seems that that twist really got people thinking. That was the whole point! Okay, don't worry though! Things will be explained in this chapter, I promise! Either this one or the next one, ok? Ok.  
  
Replies!  
  
Strawberrylover: YAY! Lol, it got better! Okay, don't worry though, nothing worse will happen. Okay, that's a lie, but I'm not saying what will happen, but I will tell you it won't happen until later in the story! Thanks!! Please keep reading!  
  
what the f**k?!(): Well, I'm glad I got your attention. Maybe I'll be able to keep it! Lol, ok, thank you, please keep reading, thanks again!  
  
sugarnspice6540(): Well, I'm glad you read it, sorry you didn't like the ending. It'll get better! Don't worry! Please keep reading!  
  
dd-inuyasha71643: Thanks.  
  
Sango-ish: well, I'm glad that's a very good thing, thank you. Sorry you got annoyed, but, please keep reading! I only do this so that way I can keep the audience to keep on reading my story! I really want people to like it, and it looks like they do! Lol, please keep reading, and thank you!  
  
Nabob: GOOD FOR YOU!!! Lol, no, seriously though. Good for you! Yeah, I bet no one was expecting that one. I bet ya I scared a few people! * Wink, wink * lol, please keep reading! Thanks!  
  
Aprill May: Thank you, I bet I will too. My friend and I are the only ones positioning for editor, and there are quite a few pages needed to be filled, so I might have a few pages, and be an editor in chief! Vote for me!! Lol, j/k. glad you like it though. Yes it is a M/S fic, but don't worry, a little bump in the road will straighten out soon, if you get what I mean. Wells, please keep reading, hope you do good, too!! Thanks again!  
  
Justice Stryfe: Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough! Please keep reading!  
  
Clearwaterwings: lol, thanks! Please keep reading!  
  
RobinluvsAmon ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Seven-Always There  
  
Inuyasha called me a few times, hearing the news from Kagome, who heard it from Sango, asking if I was okay. I kept telling him I was fine, but he came over to stay the night, just in case I had a "nervous breakdown." When he came in, he had a sleeping bag, and plenty of medication.  
  
He spent hours just talking with me, but I never told him about what I found out about Sango. I kept that to myself. I didn't want him to freak out anymore than he already was.  
  
Inuyasha rolled out his sleeping bag on my couch, and I stood, leaning against my bedroom door. Inuyasha looked at me, "are you sure you're alright?"  
  
I shrugged, "I'm doing okay. It's not everyday that someone gets attacked by a demon."  
  
Inuyasha stood up and looked at me with softer eyes than before. "That's not what I was talking about."  
  
I frowned, "then what are you talking about?"  
  
He sighed and walked up to me, giving me a brotherly hug. I stood still, stunned and confused. When he let me go, he still had those soft eyes. I made a face, "are you ok?"  
  
He sighed again, "Sango said you were upset. She said it might have had something to do with her being... married."  
  
I shrugged, trying not to so any emotion on the fact. "It's alright, it's her life, not mine."  
  
"But from what she said, she thinks that you really liked her."  
  
I looked at him, straight in the eye, still trying to hide my emotion. "Inuyasha, if I wasn't okay with it, I would have told you about, wouldn't I?"  
  
Inuyasha looked confused, "I guess so."  
  
"You guess?"  
  
"Well, with that whole Kohina thing, I didn't think you would want to bring up a subject like that ever again."  
  
'Bingo,' I thought, 'that's exactly the point.'  
  
"Miroku, I'm just really worried about you. Not only because of that demon, but also because of your emotions. After what happened with Kohina, you've been shallower, hidden, lost in your thoughts. When you got that job at church, I thought it would bring out your pain, and it did for a while. But... I'm just worried that you will do something you'd regret. I'm just worried, that's all."  
  
I looked away, "I can't do anything. I wouldn't do anything even if I wanted to. You've got nothing to worry about."  
  
He didn't say anything, and neither did I. We stood there, his eyes on me, and my eyes cast out the window in my room. He sighed, "okay then, good night, Miroku."  
  
"Good night, Inuyasha," I said, walking into my room and shutting the door behind me as he walked to the couch to lay down.  
  
I leaned against the door for a moment, the moon's rays shining on me through the blinds of the window, hitting my like a bullet. I walked slowly over to my bed, stumbling along the way, trying to get my feet to move.  
  
That battle took a lot out of me, and I was still living it in my dreams. Two days ago... just two days ago I was attacked by a demon, a creature not of this world, and that same day I found out that Sango, the only woman I had even considered loving since Kohina, was married. Could things be any better for me?  
  
I lay on my bed, the mattress feeling soft, and the sheets nice and cold. My pillows were fluffed, and I closed my eyes. Maybe tonight I'd get some sleep, getting things off of my mind. Relax. Sleep. That was all I needed right now.  
  
I took a deep breath, and fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango was standing at the end of a long, dark tunnel, her hands reaching out to me, waiting for me to arrive in her arms. I stood there, standing next to Kyle, Sango's husband. We glanced at each other, and then darted off towards the waiting beauty. The wind picked up speed, and so did Kyle. He was ahead of me by a few feet, almost in Sango's arms.  
  
I knew that I wouldn't make it. I knew that she would take him in her arms, hold him tightly, and kiss the winner. It wasn't going to be me. And I knew it. I had to take a chance, though. So. I dove for it. I threw myself in the air, pushing myself forward, trying to land in her soft, smooth arms.  
  
But, I feel, and Kyle was in her arms, holding onto her tightly. I lay there on the ground, right next to their feet as they stood together, holding onto each other for dear life, as if they let go, they would die and vanish forever.  
  
I looked up, saw them kissing, and felt myself falling through the ground. I looked under me, and saw the ground turn into quick sand, and I was sinking. I tried to reach for Sango's feet, tried to call out her name, but nothing worked. She was paying attention to Kyle.  
  
I cried out, the sand covering my chest now, and still moving up. Now my neck. Now my mouth. My nose. My eyes. The last bits of sand passed over my head, and I was swimming in sand. I couldn't see ahead of me, I had no clue as to where I was now.  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
~*~  
  
I jumped up from my sleeping position, seeing Inuyasha standing on the side of the bed, glaring at me. I moaned, my head feeling like a dozen elephants walked over me. I touched my head with my cold hand, and it relieved some of the pain.  
  
"Miroku, you've got a visitor," he said, and waved his hand to the person waiting out in the living room.  
  
Sango walked into my room, and my headache got worse. "This has to be a nightmare," I whispered, hoping she wouldn't hear me.  
  
"I'm sorry it's not," she replied, looking down at her hands.  
  
"No, that's not what I meant," I said, but stopped myself from speaking anymore. I mentally kicked myself in the butt for that comment.  
  
"Miroku, I'm sorry I didn't explain everything to you the other day." She said, still looking at her hands.  
  
"What do you mean, everything?" I asked. "Is there more to the story?"  
  
She nodded, "a little more."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Kyle is my husband, but we are separated," she said. "I was going to tell you about it the night we took care of you, but, Kyle told me not to. See, he doesn't like word to get around that we are separated. He wants people to think that we are a happily married couple."  
  
"Which you're not?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, we're not."  
  
I sat up, "what's the problem, then?"  
  
She sighed, and looked like she was about to cry. "I... I can't tell you... yet."  
  
I sighed, and stood up. "Sango, is there something hurting you?"  
  
She didn't say anything.  
  
"If there is, you can always tell me," I said, wrapping my arms around her and holding her in a gentle embrace. "I'm always here for you."  
  
Surprisingly, she held me back. "Thank you," she whispered, her lips on my shoulder. "And I'll always be here for you, too."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
We stood there, our arms wrapped around each other's, just holding onto each other. I was afraid to say anything, afraid to ruin the moment, and make it awkward for her. I didn't say a word, and neither did she. It appeared like she was thinking the same as me.  
  
The moment stayed, for a long time. And for that entire time, not one of us spoke a signal word.  
  
~*~ AN: okay, please keep reading! And review!! Reviews are good!!! Later!  
  
RobinluvsAmon ^_^ 


	8. Picnic

AN: Guess what?? Okay, I don't remember if I said anything about me applying to be an editor for my school paper in this story or not, but, I sent in my application two weeks ago, and, drum roll please drum roll I'm the Advertisement Editor!!!! Cheers and claps Bows Anyways, that means I get control of the back page, I get to call companies and see if they want to put ads in the paper, and I'm in charge of the shout-out stuff for the December and February issues!!! I'm so happy!!  
  
Replies!  
  
Justice Stryfe: Well, I hope that this chapter really helps! Please read and enjoy!  
  
neko-gurl18: Sorry my story isn't that much humor, but, I'm glad you love it anyways. Please keep reading, thanks!  
  
what the FK!!!!(): I can't tell you when they're going to get together, that would ruin the story for you! Anyways, please keep reading! Thanks!  
  
Nabob: Well, sorry. Inuyasha will be perverted soon, just in the past chapters, things have been rough. Now, things will loosen up, so he'll be back! Please keep reading! Thanks!  
  
Sango-ish: Lol, that was great, I can figure out which one goes where, but, I guess it would be a little awkward... anyways! Please keep reading! Thanks!  
  
Inuyasha-gal-97; Well, I'm going to go with "tight" ok? I like that. =P lol, thanks! Please keep reading!  
  
aska19: Good, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks!  
  
RobinluvsAmon   
  
Chapter Eight-Picnic  
  
That following Sunday was the Church picnic at the park, which I heard about that morning from Kyle and Sango when I went to church. I joined them on the way there, not feeling as awkward as I used to, and none of us spoke on the way there.  
  
Sota was there with Kagome. Inuyasha was "being held with a leash" by Kagome. She pulled him everywhere, face painting, cartoon drawings, and many other things. Sota just laughed, but once we got out of the car, he came up to greet us.  
  
He stopped in his tracks when he saw Kyle, and I couldn't blame him. He looked like he'd never seen this guy before. I walked up to him, patted him on the back and whispered in his ear, "husband."  
  
He slightly nodded, and shook his hand. "Hi, welcome to the picnic, and you are..."  
  
Kyle shook his hand, "I'm Kyle, Sango's husband." He smiled down at Sango and she wrapped her arm around his. She looked right at me, and I knew she wasn't meaning to smile, but she was.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Sota said, letting go of his hand. "I'm Sota, Sango's friend's brother."  
  
"Kagome, right?"  
  
Sota nodded, "yes, she's here with her boyfriend, Inuyasha... somewhere."  
  
I looked around and saw Inuyasha being dragged across the grass by Kagome. "I see them," I said. "I'm going to go catch up with them."  
  
"Bye," Sota said as I walked away.  
  
Kagome stopped dragging Inuyasha when she caught me eyes, and I smiled. Inuyasha was wearing a nice blue dress shirt and tan slacks, Kagome was wearing a nice yellow sun dress, her hair up in a bun, and it looked like she was ready for the day.  
  
I walked up to face them and Kagome smiled, giving me a sisterly hug. "Miroku! You made it!"  
  
I hugged her back, and smiled, "I didn't know there was a picnic today."  
  
Inuyasha gave me a handshake, "you didn't get a call? It's to raise money for the church after the damages done to it."  
  
I blushed, that was all my fault. "Oh, no, I didn't get a call."  
  
Kagome shook her head, "I just want to know what caused so much damage to the church. It was all done on the inside, what could have happened?"  
  
I blushed, shrugged, and tried to hide it. "I don't know."  
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned my head to see Reverend Kaede standing behind me, smiling up at me. "You ready?"  
  
I smiled back and nodded, "I guess I am."  
  
She led me to a small stage, that was built last night it looked like, and up to the center. She tapped the microphone to get people's attention, and they all stopped talking and looked up at us. I felt sweat pour down my face, but I kept a smile on.  
  
"Hello everyone, and welcome to the fundraiser," Kaede said in her cheerful voice. "As most of you know, there was a terrible accident to the church just this week. And, also as most of you know, none of us knew what happened. Well, here is Miroku, my new assistant pastor, with the inside of what happened."  
  
I looked at her, she looked back at me and moved away from the microphone. "I thought I was just telling them about it being my fault," I whispered.  
  
She smiled, "I'd rather you tell them the truth, Miroku." With that, she stepped to the back of the stage and I moved up to the microphone, glaring at the eyes of the crowd under me.  
  
I took a deep breath, "hello, everyone. I don't really know how to start this, but, I guess I can start it at where I first arrived at the church that day.  
  
"I was going there to meet a friend," I saw Sango cringe in the crowd, "but he wasn't there, so I waited for him. I saw an old woman on the steps of the church, and, as most of you know, that day was very cold. I couldn't let that old woman freeze outside. So I unlocked the church and led her inside.  
  
"She was quite grateful, and I turned on the heater for her to be warmer. She and I stood in front of the picture of Jesus on the cross, and we talked about it. She told me about how it was she decided to come to the church. Then, the power went out.  
  
"I tried to call Reverend Kaede, but the phone was dead. I felt something wasn't right, and I felt a sense inside of me telling me of danger. I followed it, and it turned out to be that old woman I had let in. She... you may not believe me... but she was a demon. She attacked me, knocked me on the ground."  
  
I felt emotion well up inside of me, and I thought, 'I'm a sissy.' "If it wasn't for a friend of mine showing up, I probably would have been dead right now. That was how the damages were done to the church, and I'll pay for the damages myself. It was all my fault."  
  
I heard sniffs and a few cries, and then I heard a man speak out. "You don't need to pay for it! Satan and his demons should!"  
  
Claps. Cheers. "Yeah!" "You did nothing wrong!" "It wasn't your fault!" "Don't doubt yourself!" "We all love you!" There were lots of those, too.  
  
I smiled, and bowed, "thank you. All of you."  
  
More cheers, screams, whistles, and claps. I looked over at Kaede and she nodded, a big smile on her face, and she was clapping as well. I smiled at her, and then looked at my friends in the crowd. Kagome was cheering, Inuyasha was giving me a thumbs up, so was Sota, and Sango just smiled up at me. Kyle didn't do anything but clap, and he didn't look too happy about it.  
  
I bowed again. This is where I belonged. With this big, loving family. I was happy, and it was great. I found my home with these people.  
  
AN: Thank you! Good night!  
  
RobinluvsAmon 


	9. Angels of Heaven

AN: Hey people, what's up? Okay, I better get along with the replies, ok? Sorry it took so long to update, I got finals this week, and I got a new kitten for my b-day, so that's a lot of work, too. Wells, sorry to keep you waiting! On with the story!  
  
Replies!  
  
KeeraSango(): Oh, I'm sorry it made you uncomfortable. I guess I should have written that stuff in the summary. I'll do that so I don't make anyone else uncomfortable. Sorry!  
  
neko-gurl18: Yay! Wells, then I feel better! I'm glad you like it, thanks! Please keep reading!  
  
aska19: Thanks, please keep reading.  
  
Strawberrylover: Thanks, please keep reading my twin!  
  
Sango-ish: Yeah, the church isn't that big at all. Maybe about the size of a regular two-story house. Yeah, it's not that big. Thanks, please keep reading!  
  
Nabob: Oh, sorry, he's not going to be perverted, but he's going back to his old ways, okay? Sorry for the confusion. I goofed up, sorry! Please keep reading!  
  
Ami   
  
DISLCAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own Guilo and Tal. They belong to other people. Tal and Guilo belong to Frank Peretti, the best Christian author that I have heard of! His books are AWESOME!! If you know who he is, read "The Visitation" and "This Present Darkness" okay? The song is mine, though. Like it?  
  
Chapter Nine-Angels of Heaven  
  
The picnic was a great success. We raised enough money to repair the church, and get a new phone line in the offices. People were paying a lot in the offerings, and it was a blessing to see such wonders. Kaede was shocked as well, she had never seen so many people into giving for the church in years, and she was glad, once again, that I had came to her church.  
  
I felt a warmer feeling the next day at church. The people from the picnic were there right when I arrived, and all of them greeted me with warm smiles, warm welcomes, and a few warm hugs of comfort. It was different, I couldn't explain it easily, but I could feel a different... "presence" there. It was like I was being watched, guided, protected. However, I felt a lot better than I did before.  
  
Sango and Reverend Kaede were waiting in the room just next to the stage. They were having a silent conversation, and it looked to be private. I didn't say a word, but I walked up slowly to join them. Sango looked up and saw me, she immediately stopped talking and smiled at me.  
  
"Miroku, you're here!" She said, walking up to give me a sisterly hug.  
  
I hugged her back, and looked at Kaede, whose face looked tired, worn out, but still glad. "I didn't mean to be," I said. "My alarm didn't go off."  
  
Kaede nodded, "well, since the day of the picnic, I got plenty of calls from people of the church. They all want to hear you give a sermon one of these days."  
  
I lost my breath for a moment, "are you serious? I haven't given a sermon in years... actually, never. Why do they want me?"  
  
"They were moved by what you said at the picnic," Sango said. "They want to see what you have to say when you're preaching."  
  
I stood there, trying to breathe. It was weird, I had never given a sermon in my life, and yet they want me to go up there, on the stage, and speak the Word of God. I shook the fear that was in my stomach away and looked at Kaede. Sango was looking at me, then at Kaede, then back at me.  
  
"Are you going to?" She asked.  
  
I let out a deep sigh, "maybe next week, I'll need time to prepare."  
  
Sango and Kaede smiled at me, and then Kaede turned to Sango. "You better get ready. You're going up soon."  
  
Sango nodded and Kaede walked out on the stage to start the morning worship. Sango and I stood backstage, and she looked nervous. I placed my hand on her shoulder comforting, and she relaxed a bit.  
  
"You're going to do great," I assured her.  
  
She nodded, "I know."  
  
I glanced down at her, "then why are you so nervous?"  
  
She hesitated, "are you busy later today?"  
  
I was the one that hesitated now. "No, I'm not. Why?"  
  
She looked at me, her eyes pleading for something. "I need you to come over. I'm ready to tell you. I live in room 782, stop by later, okay?"  
  
I nodded, "but what are you going to tell me?"  
  
Before the words were even out of my mouth, she walked onto the stage, the church cheering for her. It was her time to sing. I stood behind the curtain to watch her take the microphone from Kaede and take a deep breath. Music played around the church, and she looked at the back wall, seeing the words show.  
  
"You know what I don't know/" she sang, and I listened to her sing, her words flowing down to my heart.  
  
"You see what I can't see/ You do what I can't do/ so what are You doing to me?"  
  
The music got a little faster, and the church clapped with the beat.  
  
"You are/ healing my wounds/ drying my tears/ winning the battles/ against/ my/ fears/ Lord I want to be just like You/ but I can't do what You do/"  
  
The music slowed down a bit, but kept its rhythm steady, and I clapped along. Her words were playing over and over in my mind.  
  
"You go where I can't go/ You are what I can't be/ You say what I can't say/ so what are You saying to me?"  
  
The music got faster again.  
  
"You are/ healing my wounds/ drying my tears/ winning the battles/ against/ my/ fears/ Lord I want to be just like You/ but I can't do what You/ You are/ healing my wounds/ drying my tears/ winning the battles/ against/ my/ fears/ Lord I want to be just like You/"  
  
The music slowed.  
  
"But I can't do what You do," Sango said quietly, and the music played over and over, slowly down, fading with each second. After it ended, everyone clapped, cheered and whistled. I joined in, and Sango smiled, handing the microphone back to Kaede and joining me backstage.  
  
(Third Person)  
  
She joined him backstage once again, and they sneaked back towards the pews, taking their seats to hear the Revered speak. Above the church, sitting on the rooftop, were two men. One was built, and looked strong, the other was strong as well, but his golden hair shone bright and his golden eyes burned like fire as he looked down on the man they were guarding. Both men were dressed in tan tunics and breeches, with glowing white swords on their sides.  
  
"Is he the man that was attacked?" The strong one asked.  
  
"Yes, Guilo," the golden haired man answered. "We have been given orders to watch over him. He has seen those after him. It won't be long until they trick him again."  
  
Guilo groaned, "why weren't we there when it happened, Tal?"  
  
Tal sighed, "we were not supposed to be there, I suppose. He was supposed to fight on his own. It's just a good thing he came out with only a concussion."  
  
"Only a concussion?" Guilo fumed. "If I was there, he wouldn't have had anything!"  
  
"Guilo," Tal said, touching his friend's arm to calm him down, hold him back from drawing his sword and drawing attention. "He had to awaken again."  
  
Guilo relaxed, his back still tense. "Yes, Captain."  
  
Tal gazed back down upon the people, completely unaware that they had angels of Heaven sitting right over them. They were also unaware that demons lurked among them as well. They cowered in the bushes, the prayers weakening them. Tal and Guilo tried to remain hidden from them, as well, knowing that the slightest move of the swords on their hips would cause the demons to look up at them, attack, and disturb the people of the church.  
  
The Reverend finished her sermon, and the closed with a final prayer. Tal and Guilo felt the prayers from each of them, their strength growing with each word. Once the final word was given, the people of the church stood and began to talk to one another.  
  
Tal and Guilo stood, seeing the man walking out of the front door. Their wings unfolded from behind their backs, and they flew above him, landing by his side to walk with him.  
  
(First Person)  
  
I sighed, walking back to my apartment was a lot faster than it normally was. I threw my keys on the coffee table and took off my jacket, hanging it on the coat rack by the door. I walked over into the kitchen to make myself a little lunch before going to see Sango.  
  
'I need you to come over,' she had said, her words still ringing in my mind. 'I'm ready to tell you.'  
  
What was she ready to tell me? Was it that big of a secret that she couldn't tell me at church? What could it be?  
  
Then, an image of Kyle floated in my mind. I remember Sango saying something about him.  
  
'Kyle is my husband, but we are separated,' she had said. 'I was going to tell you about it the night we took care of you, but, Kyle told me not to. See, he doesn't like word to get around that we are separated. He wants people to think that we are a happily married couple.'  
  
Why did he want people to think that they were a happy couple? I thought to myself, finishing my sandwich for lunch. I placed my sandwich on a plate, pulled out a soda from the fridge and walked into the living room.  
  
There were messages on my answering machine, and I pressed it.  
  
"Miroku?" A male voice said. "This is Kyle, Sango's husband. Listen, she hasn't been feeling well for a while, I think she needs to get more of her medication, but, listen, if she asks you to go to her house, don't. She thinks she needs comfort, she thinks she's in pain, but she's not. Just, do yourself a favor, and don't go to her house if she asks you to."  
  
"10:23 am," the answer machine said.  
  
Beep.  
  
"Miroku!" a hurried voice said. "It's Inuyasha! Listen, after you left church, Sota said Sango fainted! She's at the hospital right now, and so am I. She's knocked out, man. You better get down here, fast!"  
  
I didn't hear the time of the message. I ran out of the room, grabbed my jacket and ran out of the building to the hospital.  
  
(Third Person)  
  
Tal and Guilo spread their wings and flew after him. He didn't stop, he just ran. Something was in the air, and they could feel it as well. They only hoped that the prayers were strong enough for this. 


	10. Under Certain Conditions

AN: Hello all of my fans, I missed you all! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm still working on a story to be published, and almost everyday I get a new idea, so I change it. It's sad, I know. Okay, okay, the story. Not much longer for any of my stories. Eight more for my Spirited Away fic, six more for my Inuyasha and Kagome one, and I haven't decided on this one, yet. It depends on how much I write about the conflict, and whether or not I feel like making it longer, which is hard for me because I always writer short stories. Wells, I'm going to get on with the replies, and let you get on with the story!  
  
Replies!  
  
Justice Stryfe: Yes, I am good at cliffies, I think it makes the reader hungry for more and keep them liking my story so I can get more fans! Lol, that's my evil plot, ok? Lol, it's ok, don't worry about it! Oh, and Sango's condition will be explained in this chapter, and you will just have to wait until the end to find out how Sango and Miroku end up! Evil laugh Okay, please keep reading! Thanks!  
  
Moonlit Day(): Thank you! I knew it would be good, and I didn't know that other people would like it so much because it's Christian! I thought some people would think of me as a maniac Christian freak-a-zoid or something. lol, But, please keep reading! Glad you like it! Thanks and God bless to you too!  
  
Aoi Hikari: I'm sorry, I realized that mistake, but I am going to bring him back! Please keep reading! SORRY!  
  
Ami-SailorMercury   
  
Chapter Ten-Under Certain Conditions  
  
Sango lay on the hospital bed, her face pale and clammy, her eyes shut and her lips blue. I couldn't bear to see her like that. Kagome was there to comfort us all, and Inuyasha comforted her. However, I did not see Kyle anywhere. I had arrived at the hospital directly after I received Inuyasha's message, coming in just in time to see the doctors walk out of the room to deliver the bad news.  
  
Sango was in a coma.  
  
I couldn't stand it, and I was so furious, I almost broke the desk when I first saw her. Hot tears streamed down my face, and Inuyasha knew how I felt. Kagome was crying on her own, too busy with her own tears to notice mine. Sota was there, trying to control his older sister as best he could, while trying not to cry himself. Inuyasha remained calm, only showing a solemn face.  
  
But where was Kyle? Wasn't he Sango's husband? If he really loved her, he would be here, crying with the rest of us. I was furious, maybe he had done this to her. If he did, I swear...  
  
I stopped that thought dead in its tracks. I was not going to think like that, I would never. I took one more look at Sango's sleeping form and left the room, walking down the quiet halls of the hospital. I couldn't stand to be in there anymore, the pain was unbearable. I wiped my hand across my eyes to dry my tears as I walked past doctors, nurses, and other people walking down the hall. I could hear the echoes of the shoes clicking on the ground around me, and letting the sounds enter my mind and thoughts.  
  
I wiped my forehead slowly with the back of my hand and I felt the cold sweat brush off. I was finally out of the hospital, and I took in a deep breath of fresh air. I closed my eyes and let the wind blow around me, the fresh clean air feeling like the only comfort around me. When I opened my eyes again, I saw Kyle, walking slowly up the steps, looking down at the ground. I frowned, so, he finally showed up?  
  
He didn't even see me. His body crashed into mine, almost knocking me to the ground. He looked up, and gasped, "Miroku! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!"  
  
I figured, I thought to myself. "It's okay," I said out loud, regaining my balance. "I wasn't paying attention, either."  
  
"So, what are you doing here?" Kyle asked.  
  
I looked at him, "I came to see Sango, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to see my wife," he said coldly, as if the words brought acid to his throat. "When did you get here?"  
  
"Right after I got the message from Inuyasha, which I'm sure you haven't met, yet."  
  
"No, I haven't met him, yet. How is she?"  
  
"She's in a coma. She fainted in the church and it appears she hit her head pretty hard to where she was knocked out. The doctors say she should wake up soon, and it's not as serious as it sounds." I was lying, Sango's condition was much worse. But he didn't have to know that.  
  
Kyle nodded slowly, "okay, well, I better go see her."  
  
I nodded back, but I had to ask a few questions before he left.  
  
"What is it?" He asked after I grabbed his arm and turned him around.  
  
"I just want to ask you a few questions," I said, putting a fake smile on my face. "Nothing more, nothing less."  
  
Kyle looked angry, I could tell, but he shrugged and I asked the first question.  
  
"When did you hear about what happened?"  
  
"Just a half hour ago. I was in the shower so my answer machine picked it up."  
  
"And who called you?"  
  
"The hospital. Actually, a nurse that helped Sango get into her room and take care of her."  
  
"What was her name?"  
  
"Kiana, Kina, something like that."  
  
A name popped into my head, but I didn't acknowledge it. I continued with my questioning. "How long did it take for you to get over here?"  
  
"Twenty minutes."  
  
I wanted to smile, but I didn't want to show my joy in this. "What did you do for the first ten minutes?"  
  
He hesitated for just a second, "I was looking for my keys. I had forgotten I had them in my pocket. So when I went into my car, I didn't have them and I had to run back and get them."  
  
"So where is your car?"  
  
"I parked it in the back."  
  
"Can I see your keys?"  
  
He hesitated for a second, but he handed them to me. I looked at them and indeed saw his car keys on his chain. But was the car really in the back? I handed them back to him, and took a deep breath. He wasn't going to like this next question.  
  
"One more question," I said, and it looked like he was loosening up. "Did you and Sango have a fight causing you to hurt her?"  
  
His face grew dark red, and I could almost see smoke come out of his ears. "How dare you! I would never hurt Sango! She's my wife!"  
  
"Even under certain conditions, you wouldn't?"  
  
He stopped, "under what kind?"  
  
I slowly took a deep breath, giving myself a pat on the back mentally for getting his attention. "What ever your mind makes up."  
  
He didn't say anything, but his face was red again. I knew I triggered something. "You want to know something, priest? Stay away from my wife and me. If I ever catch you talking to her, or if you ever get near me, I swear I will see to your end."  
  
I felt a cold sense run up my spine and I shivered as he turned and walked away. There was something about him that didn't seem right. And why was Sango so scared about him? Something about this whole thing didn't make sense to me at all, and I was going to figure it out one way or another.  
  
I let out a sigh, but smiled. I got that far, but now it was time for a little more, deeper, research. I turned around and walked back home, feeling tired and hungry. It was going to be a long week. 


	11. Truth Hurts

AN: Hey guys, I will get to the replies at the end of the chapter, I don't want you guys to wait any longer!! Enjoy this chapter! I hope it'll be long enough for you!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Inuyasha, or anything by Frank Peretti.

Mandi-Solo

Ps. I have changed my name again!! HAHAHAHA!

Chapter Eleven-Truth Hurts

I had made many phone calls over the week, and searched online many times. I was trying to find out who knew Kyle best, and where he had come from. Maybe, if I had found the right place, I might get to hear the truth I longed for. Finally, after hours and days of searching, I had found a small town in the hills that had his name in their records. That Wednesday, I took a little visit up to that little town.

I had rented a car for the trip, not wanting to pay bus fare for a couple hours. The car I had rented was old, but it had enough mileage I could use. The drive up was strangely beautiful. I had driven through the mountains, flowers blooming on the side of the road, and the clouds pushed back for the sun to shine through. The air was clean and fresh, not like the city where it was filled with smog, and dirt.

After two hours of driving through wilderness, I had finally made it into the town. It was smaller than I had planned on. A small post office stood right where the city limit sign lay, and the police station was not much bigger than the post office. A few cars were parked in the parking lots, probably just the employees. There was a very small school that was surrounded by tiny shops. A barbershop was at the left, with an appliance store and a movie rental shop next to it. On the right was a music store, sitting next to a library and a gas station.

I drove down the road, seeing much of the same thing with each mile: small stores, rusting with the years. After a few more minutes of nothing, I found City Hall, which was probably the biggest building in the entire town. A giant horse statue stood in the front lawn, giant willow trees covering every square inch of grass on the ground. I drove around, trying to look for the parking lot. After a few minutes, I finally parked behind the building, pulling out my notebook and a pen. I looked more like a reporter than an average man, but for now, it'll have to do.

I walked onto the concrete, dried gum and dead animals lay here and there, and I tried to dodge them with each step. Easier said than done. I managed to walk away with a few bits of gum and animal carcass on my shoe when I finally made it to the front doors.

Giant, glass, front doors. I hesitated before opening them slowly and walking inside to see a desk straight ahead of me. A receptionist sat behind the desk, her dark brown hair held in a tight bun behind her head, and her wire-rimmed glasses placed loosely on her nose. I stepped up to the desk, and tapped onto the wood to get her attention.

She looked up at me with bright green eyes, which looked tired and frustrated. I simply smiled politely, and cleared my throat. "Hello, I am looking for records on one of your citizens, please."

She sighed impatiently, "Name?"

"Miroku."

"We have no one in this town by that name, sir." She said after flipping through her book.

"Oh, no, sorry, that's my name."

"Oh, well, what's the name of the person you are looking for?"

"Kyle."

She flipped through her book again, and found four men by that name. She wrote the addressed down, and handed the paper to me. "Here you are sir, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Do you have any information on any of these men?"

"What kind of information?"

"Like... just general information. What they look like, how they act... are they hiding any secrets?"

"Sir, I am not allowed to give away information regarding the subjects given to anyone. Now, if that is all, please leave through the front doors."

She looked back at her paperwork in front of her as if she did not wish to speak with me. I merely sighed and turned around. I walked back into my car, where I looked at the names and addresses I was given.

"Okay, I got four of them... Might as well start with the first."

The first house was being remodeled, and no one was home. I did not bother leaving a note on the door as I thought I would do, seeing as though no one seemed to have been there in years. The next house was tented for termites, and the pest control did not know who owned the house to give me any information.

The third house was a bit of a help. A young woman answered the door, and she told me that the Kyle I was looking for happened to be living in the house at the fourth place on my list. She told me to watch out for him, however. She had seen him at church, and she had always gotten mixed feelings about him. With another warning to watch my back, she told me that I would be speaking to one of his good friends when I got there.

His good friend answered the door, and I wished it was a more lovely face. The man was tall, his head almost reaching the top of the door, and he was built, too. Like a giant bear was standing right in front of me. His eyes were dark brown, but if I looked closely enough, I could see a hint of yellow.

"Hello, is this where Kyle lives?"

"Who's asking?" He said, his voice deep and husky.

"Uh..." I thought fast, thinking of a fake name to use. "I'm Han."

"He doesn't know any," he said, about to shut the door in my face.

"I know he doesn't know me, but I am writing an article for my paper in the city, and I had heard he would be a good resource." I said, trying to keep his attention.

"Who'd you hear it from?"

"Just people around town."

He pursed his lips together, "he's not here now, want me to answer yer questions for him?"

I smiled, "thank you very much."

He opened the door and I stepped inside. He led me into a small room in the back, a room that looked like an interrogation room at a police station. I let that thought slip, and I sat down in the seat at the table, while he took the seat in across from me.

"By the way, name's Jean." He said, reaching his hand over.

I nodded a hello and shook his hand, and he gave it a tight squeeze as if to scare me. It worked. I coughed and opened up my notebook, holding it up so he could not see what I would be writing. I wrote his name down on the paper, and I looked up at him.

"Shall we get started?"

He shrugged.

"Okay, how long have you know Kyle?"

"Since we were in high school."

"How long ago was that?"

He shrugged again, "dunno, I don't keep track o' that stuff."

I wrote down _high school_ and underlined it. "Okay, what do you think of him?"

"He's cool. He takes care of things, if ya know what I mean."

"I'm afraid I don't, mind explaining it?"

"He's the kind o' guy to get things done, ya know?"

"Ah, yes." I said, nodding. I wrote down the threat he told me, and put _gets things done_ next to it. "What kind of things does he... get done?"

"Like I'd tell a reporter!" He chuckled a hearty laugh.

I smiled, "let's pretend I'm not a reporter."

His eyes narrowed, "listen, bub, I ain't gonna tell ya what ya got no right to know!"

I swallowed and nodded, "fair enough."

He smiled and leaned back in his seat. "Continue."

"Does Kyle go to church?"

"At times, sure. He only goes when he needs to do something bad."

_Does something bad_ made its way on my paper. "Like what?"

"Ya know, make a fight, make a couple of those Christian folks angry. We ain't got a bar, so he goes there."

_Make Christians mad _was next on my paper. "What happened to the bar? It looked like there used to be one."

"There was. But after something happened, Kyle had to shut it down. He said it was getting too good feeling."

_Good feeling. _"Why do you think he picks fights with Christians?"

"He never liked 'em. Said they were too goody-goody. Said they needed to braver, show some backbone."

_Christians=goody-goody, scared, don't show backbone. _"So, he just doesn't like Christians?"

"What kind of article is this?" He finally asked.

"It's an article on people who don't like Christians," I said quickly. "I'm doing a survey."

He nodded, but he looked like he was not convinced. I coughed, trying to calm myself down. I looked at my paper, seeing a bit of notes. I smiled, and looked back up at Jean. "I think I got enough info, thank you for the support."

Jean nodded and remained seated as I got up to leave.

"Uh... thanks." I turned around.

"You ain't leaving." Jean said, getting up, his voice louder and showing more power than before.

I turned around to look at him, "why not?"

"You got too much information. You ain't a reporter, you ain't doing a survey, you are trying to get Kyle into trouble."

"No... I'm not, I swear!"

He grinned a toothless grin, and began to walk over to me. I took steps back, but after a few, my back was against the wall. His big face was in mine, his breath smelt of beer and cigarettes.

"A Christian man never swears!" He raised his fist in the air above me.

The demons attached to Jean laughed and clapped their claws as Jean raised his fist in the air to put some sense into the Christian man. Yellow and red vapor surrounded them as they laughed out loud, they fangs dripping of dark liquid. Their swords bounced on their hips, and they danced around in circles.

Guilo looked over at Tal, who nodded his head. With a burst of his wings, Guilo flew in and knocked the three demons onto the ground, causing Jean's attack to miss Miroku and hit the wall. Tal rushed over and aided Guilo with the furious demons. Bright swords were drawn, and the dark ones were as well. The demons screamed as Miroku ran out of the room, and Jean ran after him.

One of the demons managed to chase after them. Guilo noticed, and, after bringing his sword through one of the remaining demons, chased after the other to stop him.

It was too late, Miroku was on the floor, being kicked by Jean, the little demon laughing and taunting, sinking it's dark claws into Jean's head. "More! More! Again! Again!" It cried wickedly.

Guilo pulled the demon by the tail, dragging it out of Jean's head, causing him to fall onto the floor. Miroku was lying on the floor, looking at Jean as he tried to struggle back up. Guilo moved his hand, knocking a chair to fall on the ground next to Miroku's hand. With a crash, Miroku brought the chair onto Jean's back, and ran out of the house.

Tal had entered the room in time to see Guilo send the last demon into dust, and Miroku running to his car to escape. Tal looked over at Guilo, who was breathing hard, but smiling.

Tal smiled back, "he is going back. It won't be long until he has enough to stop him."

Guilo nodded, noticing Miroku driving away quickly, and the notebook was on the passenger seat next to him.

AN: Hey guys!! What did you think??? Okay, okay, here are the replies!!

Replies!

slyzerin-girl: the English was great! Lol, thanks!! I'm glad you like it! Please keep reading!! I'm sorry it took so long to update!! Thanks again!!

Aprill May: Thanks, I hope I did it good again in this chapter :-P Thanks!! I'm glad you like it!! Please keep reading!! Thanks again!!

KeeraSango: your welcome! I don't want to make my readers uncomfortable!! I'm glad you had it in you to read a few more chapters! I'm glad you liked as much as you could!! Thanks for reading!!

LiL psYch0: Wells, I'm glad I got another Christian to read this!! YAY!! Lol :-P anyways, glad you like it!! Please keep reading!! Thanks!!


	12. Story Time

AN: hey guys, how are all of you? Wells, this story might be done in a few more chapters!! I don't know though... I could be wrong!! I tend to be sometimes... lol. Wells, I hope you guys liked the last chapter, and I hope you are ready for this one!! I'll take care of the replies at the end of the chapter, again.

Mandi-Solo

DISLCAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or Guilo... or Tal... although that would be AWESOME!

Chapter Twelve-Story Time

I had made it back home with bruises and a bloody nose, but I think I came out better than expected. I stumbled my way to my apartment, seeing the look on my neighbors' faces as I crawled against the wall to the elevator. Everyone watched as I painfully struggled, not a single person helping me out.

I felt a soft arm wrap around my waist and pull my arm over her shoulder. I turned my head and through my swollen eye I saw Kagome. She wasn't looking at me, but at the thoughtless people around us as she carried me to the elevator. She shook her head once we were inside, and finally turned her head to look at me.

"What did you get into this time?" She asked, forming a smile on her lips.

I tried to smile back, but my lips were swollen and I'm sure blood came out of my mouth when I tried to speak. She gasped, and lifted me up again. When the doors opened, she carried me through the hall, pulled the keys out of my coat pocket, and opened the door. With a grunt escaping my throat, I landed on the couch, my head spinning and my eyes seeing spots.

"Let me get some water," she said, rushing into the kitchen. I heard the sink run, and I longed for the bathroom. She turned it off, I felt a little better, and she returned with towels, bandages, and a giant bowl of hot water. She dabbed one of the towels to get it wet, and placed it on my stomach. I moaned, the pain coursing through my entire body. She said sorry, and put another towel over my head, and I let out another moan of pain. She took out bandages, placing them on all of my cuts and wounds, wetting my bruises, and putting ice on the swollen parts of my body.

It was an hour later, and I was all wrapped up. She still sat next to me, pouring a glass of lemon-lime soda into my mouth to stop my stomach from becoming queasy. She let out a sigh and put the cup back down onto the table, and she looked at me, her eyes firm and concerned.

"What did you do to get so terribly hurt?"

I gave a weak smile, and I spoke, this time no blood coming out. "I was trying to get information on Kyle..."

"Kyle?"

"Yeah... there is just something that doesn't seem right to me about him..."

"He doesn't seem right to anyone, not even Sango."

"But she's married to him, how can he not seem right to her?"

She looked down at her hands, and sighed slowly. "If I tell you, it may endanger both of our lives..."

I grinned, "hey, I lived through a tough beating. We got something behind us. So don't worry, tell me."

She nodded slowly, "okay... I met Kyle in college with Sango. We all had the same classes, we lived in the same dorm, and we were best friends. Sango and I always went to church, and we enjoyed it. After a while, Sango had talked Kyle into going with us one Sunday. She was excited, because she really felt like she could save Kyle from his misdeeds. So, we all went to church, and it was going fine. Until the pastor came up to start his sermon...

"I don't really know what happened, but Kyle just started to scream, and yell, and curse like we had never heard before. Sango and I tried to calm him down, but he just pushed us down, literally. Then, before any of us could stop him, he jumped up on the stage and started to attack the pastor. Women were screaming, and every man in the church ran up to get him off of the pastor. After about a half hour of fighting, they threw Kyle out of the church, and banned him. They yelled at Sango and I because we brought him there, and we were banned as well.

"It really hurt Sango, because she really wanted Kyle to be saved, so she knew where he would go after they both died. That was the day when I realized that she loved him. I thought that after that day, she would change her mind, but she never did. It wasn't long after college that she sent me a letter to go to her wedding."

"Did you go?" I asked.

She shook her head, "no... Kyle called after she had sent the letter. He threatened me, saying that if I showed up, he would kill Sango in her wedding dress right at the chapel. I couldn't go after that."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, I forgot about it."

I nodded slowly. "But... do you know why he attacked the pastor that day?"

"I saw one of the ladies from the church a couple weeks later, and she told me that she sensed a demon spirit inside of Kyle that day. She said that was why he was banned. We were banned because we were involved with him, and that meant we might have been possessed as well..." She laughed. "Possessed? Please! Sango and I were more involved in that church than any of those old ladies! We were real Christians!"

I smiled, "yeah..."

She patted my arm, "it's okay, though. Because I know that Sango will not give up on Kyle, and that's a good thing. She said she can still feel some good in him, and she wants that to come out."

I nodded, "but why was she separated from him?"

Her smile vanished. "He abused her..."

I jumped up, grabbing the back of the couch to steady myself. "What?!"

She nodded slowly, "that's right... he abused her... raped her... beat her... anything you can possibly imagine... he did it to her..."

"And she's still married to him?!"

She shrugged, "like I said, she wants to get the good out of him... she's not going to give up."

I felt so much anger in my heart at that moment. How could he treat her like that? How low can that guy get?

"Listen, Miroku. I talked to the doctor, and he said Sango should wake up soon. As soon as she is awake, go and talk to her."

I nodded, and I suddenly remembered the day when she was put into that coma. She wanted to tell me something... would it be about Kyle? Would she want to tell me about how he treated her? Or how he really acts around people? I felt weak, the medicine kicking in finally. I closed my eyes and lay back on the cushions. Kagome pulled the blanket over me, and stood up.

"I better go clean up Sango's place," she said, gathering her things. "I said I would fix it up so it'd be clean when she gets home."

I nodded, "thanks for your help, Kagome."

She nodded, "anytime, Miroku. Take care." With that, she left the room, leaving my thoughts and I alone in my quiet apartment.

It was so quiet... my head hurt so much... I felt so weak and helpless... but I still felt strong. I was gaining strength each day... something bigger was going to happen. I was sure of it... and I would be ready to tackle it head on.

_Sango... don't worry... I'll save you from this nightmare forever... hold on just a little bit longer...I'm coming..._

AN: hey guys, I hope you liked the chapter!! Just as a reminder, I will be ending this story soon... yeah... I know, sad!! But, it has got to be finished sometime... wells...

Replies!

Aprill May: Thanks so much! I was looking for a different direction to take this, and that just stood out in my mind!! I'm glad you like it!! Wells, please keep reading!! Glad you like it!

Sango-ish: OH YA!!! Yes, I TOTALLY agree! Being a Christian is NOT boring!! Man... you know those ouija boards??? My friends were playing with one in the other room, leaving me all alone, but anyways, I could literally hear demons like, calling for me!! It was so cold, and scary!!!! Those things are demon possessed I SWEAR!!!! Okay, okay, back to the story lol, I'm so glad that you like it!! Yes, I am sorry that I changed my name!! LOL. Thanks for noticing my mistake and not yelling at me!! THANKS!!! LOL!! I will fix it, maybe not post it up again, but I will fix it!!! No worries!!! Thanks so much for reading, I hope you continue to like it!!! Thanks again!!!

I hope I didn't forget anyone... LOL, wells, laterz people!!

Mandi-Solo


	13. The Story Behind it All

AN: hey guys, what's up? Wells, I am making this story just a few more chapters, don't know how many more to be exact, but it will be ending soon... sorry!! Wells, replies!

Replies!

Justice Stryfe: It's okay that you've been busy, as long as I know you want to read it!! That's all that matters!! Yes, it is a sad thing, and the plot is rising soon!! I will continue to write, and I am sure you will find the time to read it!! I will keep it going for you!! Thanks for reading!!

Awwww that's all my reviews!! Only ONE!!!! Wells, I am happy still!!! I got a review!! YAY!!! Wells, enjoy the chapter!!

Mandi-Solo

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own Tal or Guilo. Frank Peretti ROCKS!!!! Almost done with _Piercing the Darkness_!!!! YAY!!! SO AWESOME!!

Chapter Thirteen-The True Story Behind it All

My bruises were gone within two days, and the swelling stopped in three. I still had a difficult time eating and sitting down, but I managed to make myself softer foods, and tried to just remain on the couch instead of walking around so much. Inuyasha and Kagome often came to see how I was doing, and I enjoyed their company. It helped ease the pain.

After a week, I was completely healed, and was back alive again. When I returned to the church, everyone was asking how I was feeling, saying that they were praying for me, and that they were going to bring me some supplies to help any other problems I might be having. I was grateful, but the attention was a little too overwhelming for me, seeing as I had just come out of being practically dead.

Speaking of practically dead...

The phone rang, and I reached over from my spot on the couch and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Miroku! Sango's awake!" Inuyasha's anxious voice came through.

"What?" I asked, dropping the remote and the sandwich I had in my hands.

"Yeah! She wants to talk to you, too! Get down to the hospital, soon!"

I nodded, knowing he couldn't see it. I told him I was going, hung up and grabbed my coat. She was awake! Maybe she could finally tell me about Kyle.

--

I arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later. With a quick stop to the gift shop to get some flowers for her, I was finally able to go into her room and see her. My heart pounded in my ears. Just the thought of her being awake again sent shivers up my spine. But they were the good shivers! Like the nervousness you get when you are about to open your Christmas presents, hoping for that toy you had your eye on for months!

When I opened the door, she was sitting up straight on the bed, her back against four or five pillows, and her hair looked as neat as it was the day I first saw her. Her hands were placed on her lap, and she gazed down at them, her brown eyes looking sad, and confused. I tapped on the door to get her attention, and she looked up at me, her pale face regaining some of the pink she had lost.

"Miroku!" She gasped, her voice sounding sweet to my ears. "Thank you so much for coming!"

I smiled back and put the flowers on the desk next to the bed, grabbed the chair, pulled it up to her side and sat down. "You had be scared for a long time," I told her. She blushed, and looked at her hands again. "I mean it, Sango. I was really worried about you."

She nodded, "I had a dream about you..."

"About me?" I asked, nervousness sinking into the pit of my stomach, and this time it wasn't the good kind.

She nodded again, "it was more like a vision, I think. You were battling a demon... angels stood all around you, fighting many other countless demons. All of the demons were hideous creatures, fangs that dripped blood, wings that looked scarred and torn, and their eyes were like a cat's. It was a terrible sight because... Kyle was there..."

"Kyle?"

"Yes... he was the human you were having a battle with, but your angel was battling his demon at the same time."

I nodded, not knowing what words to say.

"Anyways," she said, and she looked at me. "I have something I really wanted to tell you, but I fell asleep before I could."

I looked at her and leaned in to hear her.

"Kyle... he is not a normal human. He has powers that no one on earth has. Dangerous powers, and he uses them to do his dirty work. He threatened me that if I told you, he would kill me. When he found out I was finally going to, he tried to kill me, using his powers. But they didn't work on me, and I was put in a coma, a long terrible dream that I thought lasted an eternity.

"But, Miroku, there's more. When I first met Kyle, he seemed like a nice man, but always got involved in the wrong things. That's why I felt like I had a duty to him, to protect him from that danger. I always felt some good in him, and I always tried to pull that out of him. But, Kagome told you about his 'fit' at church. Well, I was terrified of what he did that day. His eyes were yellow and glowing, and I thought I could see black wings on his back. I was never so terrified in my life.

"But that brought me closer to him, however. Strange as it may sound, I drew closer to him, feeling an even stronger urge to bring that goodness out of him. It was my biggest goal of my life, and I followed with it, even into marriage."

"But..." I said, interrupting her. "You said you weren't really married?"

She nodded, "that's true, I did say that." She let out a soft sigh, probably getting her thoughts straight before she spoke. "After we were married, we were just about as happy a couple as any other. But... it wasn't too long afterwards that he had another explosion of his anger."

"This is when he abused you?" I asked, hoping I was dead wrong.

She nodded, "yes... and raped, and attempted to murder."

My mouth dropped, and I stared at her. "I didn't hear _that_!"

She gave a weak smile, "oops..."

I grabbed her hand and held it tight, her eyes turning to look back at mine. "Sango, it's no 'oops.' You can't keep this all inside of you! It'll tear you apart, from the inside out!"

She nodded and patted my hand. "I know that. That's why I'm telling _you_. You care about me, and I know I can just be honest with you and not worry."

I smiled, "good. Now, continue with your story."

She smiled back, then looked at her lap again. "Well, he did so many horrible things to me, it just seems so different, like it wasn't as bad as everyone says it is. I guess I just go used to it after a few weeks."

"It lasted a few _weeks_?" I asked, then blushed. "Sorry, continue."

She laughed a little, "well, yes, it did last a few weeks. But, the sad part is, I never told anyone but Kagome. I made her swear not to tell anyone, too. I guess it was the fact that I still wanted to bring out the good in him. I thought that this would just be a passing thing, and then we would go back to our happy lives. But, sadly, it didn't happen that way.

"Kagome warned me that it would get too far to control, but I just blew it off. I was so sure that he would return to his normal self, and that I would be able to stop those habits from returning. Well, Kagome was right, it did get too far. So, I told him, over the phone and at my lawyer's, that we needed to be away from each other for a while. I had planned on getting a divorce, but I just couldn't let myself do that to him. If he were acting out of anger this way about little things, what would he do if I divorced him? I thought he would be a murderer!

"So, I moved here, away from him and his anger. I lived here for a few years, but I tried to stay hidden. After I broke up with him, he called me back and left a threatening message on my machine. That was when I was so scared I moved. Kagome bought me the apartment, and she told me that I would be safe, because a good friend of Inuyasha's lives in the same place. I felt a lot better once I moved in. I had bought a whole new look, dyed my hair, and got color contacts. After a while, I grew a custom to the way I looked, and I thought I was born this way.

"It wasn't until a few weeks ago, the day that you had asked me to go meet you at the church, that Kyle had found me. I was terrified, and I knew I couldn't go and see you, risking your life as well as my own. If Kyle met you, and he knew I was supposed to meet with you, he would have lost control again, and probably kill us. I couldn't have that... I was so scared."

I nodded, "so that's why you didn't tell me you had a husband."

She nodded, "yes, I was afraid I would get you killed."

I squeezed her hand, "and I guess I was that friend of Inuyasha's."

She smiled, her eyes wet with tears, "yes... you were, and still are. I just felt so safe when I moved in, like a blanket of warmth was around me, and there was nothing wrong in the world. I felt so secure, and so welcome."

"You still are," I told her. "We can have Kyle arrested, he can be out of your life forever! You just got to tell other people about it!"

She shook her head, "that's back to the point that Kyle isn't a normal human. If he finds out I told someone, he would kill the ones I told, and attempt to kill me as well. He knows what goes on around me."

"Then why are you telling me?" I asked. "Wouldn't he know you are, and he'd come after me?"

Tears fell from her face, "because you are the one that can save me."

I looked at her, fear in the pit of my stomach. Why was I the one that could save her? What powers do I have to stop someone like Kyle? He was a mad man, and, from what I gathered from Jean, he was a murderer already! How could I, good old Christian Miroku, stand up against him?

(Third Person)

Tal and Guilo stood on a branch outside of the hospital, looking through the window to Miroku and Sango. Guilo let out a sigh of frustration and tiredness, and turned his head to look at his captain. Tal gave a sigh himself, knowing what his friend was thinking. Without even turning his head, Tal nodded and Guilo disappeared into the hospital to stand next to the two.

Guilo reached down, and touched Sango's shoulder. "You will have the power of many angels at your side," he whispered.

Sango smiled, "you will have the power of many angels at your side"

Miroku shook his head, "that may be true, but you said Kyle had powers. If he has powers, and I have angels, how can I win? Angels cannot be seen."

Guilo frowned, _this guy is hardheaded! _"He cannot use his powers in the church, because the Power of God will be stronger than his demonic powers."

Sango said the same, and Miroku nodded. She reached over and squeezed his hand. "Don't worry, I know you will win, because God is at your side, and you are a Man of God."

Guilo nodded, a smile forming on his lips. _I like this girl! _He pulled his hand away from her, and flew back to join his captain. Tal was smiling sheepishly at his return, and even laughed a little. "Fine work," Tal said, patting his friend on the back. "I'm sure he got the hint now."

Guilo laughed a little himself, "he had better! The Man of God has a hard head!"

They shared another laugh, and continued to watch the conversation between the two humans.


	14. Playing With the Devil

AN: hello guys!! Okay, replies!

Replies!

Emmy J.: I totally agree with you, there should be more Christian fics out there!!! And not just Inuyasha, other ones, too!! And your welcome!! I am proud of my work, and I am writing for the comfort and the right of all Christians! I am not afraid to admit it!! I am just very glad that you enjoyed this story, and I hope you continue to enjoy it!! Thank you so much!! I can't possibly tell you how much it means to me that you even READ my story!!! God Bless you, too!!!!!!

Mandi-Solo

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or Tal or Guilo. I finished _Piercing the Darkness _yesterday, and it is AWESOME!!! I highly recommend it to all you Christian folk out there!! If you like the idea of angels and demons fighting against us humans, and the fact of the power of the Cross, you will love it!!! But, before reading _Piercing the Darkness_, you might want to read _This Present Darkness _so you don't get lost, because one of the main characters for PD came from TPD. I hope you read them and enjoy them like I did. They are by Frank E. Peretti, my all time idol!!!

Chapter Fourteen-Playing With the Devil

Sango moved out of her hospital bed and back into her apartment. With the aid of Kagome, she was back to her normal life, living each day as if she never left. I, however, was still shaken from our conversation. She was raped, and almost killed, and she never spoke a word to anyone before me. What terrified me the most was, what if Kyle found out that she told me, and really did kill her?

I had forced that thought out of my mind, trying to think of the positive. Well, I knew that I was the one bringing him down. The question was... how? Sango said something about angels... I still had a hard time believing it, but I began to think more and more about it, and the more I did, the more I began to realize... she was right.

My stomach was in knots, my heart was beating fast, I began to shake and tremble, but I wasn't scared. I felt as if giant wings wrapping themselves around me were sheltering me. I still felt nervous, but that's just the human nature. No big matter.

I was walking to the church on a Tuesday afternoon, the younger children just getting out of school and walking briskly down the sidewalks to go home or to the arcade. I smiled as their little faces gleamed with joy, their backpacks bouncing on their backs as they ran, as they laughed and were finally free from school.

Quickening my pace, I made it to the church in a few, short minutes. As I walked up the front steps and pulled my keys out of my pockets, the doors opened for me. I glanced up and saw a hideous face...

Kyle.

He gave a sly grin, one that seemed to say: "about time you showed up, let's have a little 'fun'". I gave a smile myself, and he opened the door further to let me step inside. I did, and he shut the door slowly, menacingly, behind me. I stepped in, bouncing my keys in my hand, hearing the "ching, ching" in my ears.

He was not far behind me, and I was completely aware of how close he was by the feel of his breath on my neck. I finally turned around, still seeing that same grin on his face, and I kept my own smile.

"Just what are you doing here?" I asked. "You are not a church kind of guy."

"I know, I'm not," he agreed. "But I had a meeting with a good friend of mine."

I lifted an eyebrow, but still kept my smile. "Oh really? Am I disturbing?"

He reached out his giant hand and grabbed my arm, squeezing it tightly. I didn't make a move. "Of course not," he said. "I can always use the company." He squeezed harder. It really did hurt, mind you. I just tried to keep my straight face and try to scare him.

It didn't seem to work. He pulled my arm behind my back, and I dropped my keys. I still did not wince, and he just continued to pull higher and higher. I felt as if my arm was going to be ripped off, but I knew he wouldn't do that in a church.

"Getting a little tight?" He asked, his voice growing deeper.

I shook my head, and he raised my arm higher.

"How about this?" He asked, practically yelled, in my ear.

This time it hurt so much, I let out a small cry of pain, letting my strong face disappear. I could just see him grin at my discomfort, and I cursed him in my mind. But now was the time to put an end to this.

I turned around, his grip loosening up a tiny bit, and I brought my fist from my other hand into his face. He fell backwards, but he steadied himself against the wall. I prepared myself for his next blow, but it never came. Instead, he stared at me from across the room, his back against the wall, his glowing eyes staring back at me. He gave a small, evil kind of smile, but I merely stood my ground.

"I never knew you had it in you," he said, shaking his head. "I never knew you would stand up, let alone throw a punch at me. "

I gave a slight smile back, "That just shows how much you know about me, Kyle."

"And you know everything about me?"

I put my hands in my pockets, and looked around the room. "I know that you never liked churches, sometimes lash out at some of them, you _hate _Christians, you always seem to get things done, you married Sango, threatened her, raped her, abused her... am I missing anything?"

He laughed, "No, I believe you have figured it all out."

I smiled back, and shook my head, "Then I guess I know more than you."

His eyes narrowed, but that smile remained on his face. "That's where you're wrong, Miroku. You are missing one tiny thing."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You're missing who I'm working for." He moved his hand to point down the hallway, but his eyes never left mine. "I am sure you have already met my Leader, my Master, my Lord, Kiara."

My heart had stopped. Indeed, walking down the hallway, was the old lady I had let in on that cold, rainy day. Her gray heir was pulled back into a ponytail, her wrinkled face held a tight, firm smile, and her eyes glowed red as she looked at me. I wasn't sure what kind of look I was giving to her, but I knew it was one I would regret. She laughed at my fear, and my heart quivered.

"Miroku," she said, her voice echoing with that of a powerful man. "It's so nice to see you again."

Thunder. Lightning. I began to wonder if this was really happening, or if I was watching a scary movie at home, and was about to throw up my bag of popcorn and turn it off. I took a step back, but my back hit the wall, and I ran my hand along the side of it. I was within yards of the front door, Kiara and Kyle standing in my way. I guess it's time for Sango's dream to come true. I just hoped those angels guarding me were ready for this.

--

They were ready, all right. Guilo and Tal, along with their allies from many other regions of the world, were standing in the church next to Miroku, seeing gigantic monsters attached to Kyle, but not Kiara. Kiara was a demon all in herself, but she appeared to Miroku as an old woman. To the angels, she was a cat-like demon, her yellow eyes piercing as the sword in her hand, and her tail long, with a sharp tip at the end. Her claws were extended, and she was ready to pounce.

"Miroku," she hissed. "It's been too long. Why haven't you come to visit me?"

"I don't visit demons," he said, his voice growing stronger and he stood taller. Tal gave the first smile in hours. Miroku knew what he was up against, and he knew he wasn't alone.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk," Kiara said, shaking her head and walking slowly up to Miroku, Kyle right behind her. "You should know by now, Miroku. You are playing with the Devil today, and you are so close to him, you won't be able to get out."

The demons around Kiara and Kyle began to laugh, yellow and orange vapor escaping their long snouts and blood dripped from their razor sharp fangs. Tal and the other angels prepared their swords, and light covered over the darkness around their feet, and the few pathetic demons around them coward into a ball, hissing and screaming, covering their eyes from the light.

"Prepare yourselves," Tal whispered to his men. "We attack at the signal."

Guilo nodded, along with the other angels. They waited silently, staring down the demons across the room from them, who were also waiting for the signal.

Miroku stood up taller, and Tal gripped his sword. "Then the Devil should know not to mess with a Man of God," Miroku said, and Tal raised his sword in the air.

"NOW!"


	15. At the Hand of Mercy

AN: Hey guys, a couple more chapters left to go! I am just so excited about how this is going so far! Because, I didn't think I would make it turn out this way, it's just so cool!! I think this is my favorite story that I wrote on !!!! ok, ok, replies!

Replies!

Aprill May: It's okay that you didn't review to my last chapter, I understand! As long as you are reading it, and you love it, that's fine with me!!! Yes, it is different, and I'm glad you like it and are drawn to it!!! Please keep reading, and enjoy this chapter!

Mandi

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, nor Tal or Guilo. Sadly...

Chapter Fifteen-At the Hands of Mercy

There I stood, watching Kyle come at me like it was in slow motion. I didn't move until his fist was an inch away from my face. Then, I ducked under his arm, grabbed it, and pulled it with me as I stepped behind his back. He screamed, and turned his head to glare at me, his eyes flashing red, and bring his other fist into my stomach. I let go of his arm, and stumbled backwards a bit, but regained my balance just in time to have him kick me, and bring his other fist onto my face.

I was on the ground, my nose bleeding, and my stomach probably had a bruise. Kiara stood over me; her white grin kept my anger rolling, and her red eyes kept my adrenaline pumping. I stood up, and glared back at Kyle, just standing there with my eyes on him.

Apparently he resented the look so much, he came charging up to my like a wild animal, hitting me hard with both of his fists. I didn't cry, and I didn't scream. I let him hit me until he was out of breath.

--

Tal slashed through another demon, which vanished into red vapor like the rest. There were plenty more where that came from, and Guilo was taking on three by himself. Tal quickly flew over to aid his friend, slashing through one of the demons' necks, its head flying away then turning into dust. The body flew around, searching for its head, until it finally vanished, too. A demon caught in the flutter slashed its sword through Tal's wing, and laughed in victory.

Guilo turned around and sliced the laughing demon. He put his hand on his friend, and whispered, "are you okay?"

Tal nodded, and stood up, glancing over at Miroku, who was getting pounded by Kyle. Things were heating up. Time to bring the action to a higher level. Tal took a deep breath to steady himself, and charged on one wing to Kiara.

Kiara wasn't prepared for an attack, and she was on the ground faster than a cup falling off of a table. Tal was on her, struggling against her arms to bring his sword through her. Her glowing red eyes flashed at him, but his gold eyes flashed back. She growled, and kicked her feet, trying to kick him, or distract him long enough to grab her sword. Her claws began to sink into his skin, but he didn't cry. She wiggled around, and finally got her tail out from underneath her. She swept it across his face, and he fell backwards for a spilt second.

That second cost him deeply. Now she was on top of him, pinning him against the floor, her claws digging in deeper into his skin.

"You made your mistake," she hissed. "Don't think you can win in this town like you have many others. You were just lucky those times."

"Perhaps," Tal said, taking in a few deep breaths. "Or perhaps we haven't finally come out of the shell!"

She frowned, but let out her anger on him some more.

--

Kyle was finally out of breath, and so was I. I was lying on the ground, afraid that every bone in my body was broken. But I groaned, trying to stand. As strange as it was, I stood up, and I was standing tall. I probably looked worse than I felt, but at that moment, it didn't matter. Kyle was standing across from me, out of breath and tired. Kiara was off fighting something, hissing and screaming, clawing her bony hands at something I couldn't see. I smiled, she was fighting those angels, and I sure hoped they were winning.

"What are you smiling about?" Kyle demanded.

I looked at him, shocked at the sudden tension in my voice. "I'm smiling because you're not getting away with what you have done."

"What are you going to do? Huh? You can't even lay a punch on me."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong. If you recall, I was the one that threw the first punch."

He rubbed his chin, in painful memory. "I suppose you did."

"And now, Kiara is battling some friends of mine, and they have left you all to me." I laughed a little, "It's ironic, isn't it? I was the weak one, but now I'm the one who will win this fight."

He let out a silent growl under his breath, "You, Miroku, will not be so lucky."

I smiled, "I'm not the one at the hand of mercy right now, Kyle."

Kyle frowned, "Mercy? _Mercy?_ Is that what this is? **_Mercy? _**I would hardly call it that."

"Then what _would_ you call it?"

He frowned, and I only smiled. "You don't know what to call it, do you? You are now hanging by a thread, and I am giving you a chance to walk away from here alive."

He snorted, "You can't kill me."

"Oh, I know I can't. But the angels around me can."

He looked around the room, his eyes widening with fear. I guess he really saw those angels around me, and I bet they were staring him down. He began to back away, and his back hit against the wall. With pleading eyes he looked at me, about ready to go on his knees to beg.

"You are at the hand of mercy," I slowly. "You can either die here trying to win, or you can turn yourself in to the police. Which would it be?"

Tears began to stream from his eyes, sweat rolling down his neck. "Where's the phone?"

I pointed to the secretary's desk, and he ran for it. I noticed Kiara was still battling those angels. But she was winning. I think it was time I went in to help her. Taking a deep breath, I slowly walked over, and reached into my jacket for the gun I kept hidden for so long.

--

Kiara swept her claws against Tal's face. Tla fell backwards, falling on top of Guilo. They were both bruised, scarred, and torn up. Guilo had lost control of his left arm, and was using his right to hold his sword. Tal's wings were broken, the feathers scattered around the room. Many of the other angels were in better shape than these two warriors. Kiara gave a sharp cackle, and jumped up to look down at the two fallen angels.

"You two are pathetic," she hissed as she slowly crept towards them with her cat-like grace. "You think you can come here, and defeat me? Well, you have been up against some tough foes, I'll admit. Rafar wasn't as strong as he assumed he was. But now, my pets, you are against me. And I am so much stronger than those other, pathetic demons you were against."

Tal groaned as he tried to stand up, his gold eyes flickering at her. "You are just as cocky as them, Kiara. And look what happened to them."

Her eyes narrowed, and she let out a hiss through her nose. "Do not compare me to those weaklings!"

Guilo gave a slight laugh with what strength he could gather. He looked up at her, glaring at her through his bruised eyes. "I think he just did."

Kiara fumed, letting out a loud war cry. She raised her claws in the air.

And bullet zipped past her head.

Tal and Guilo smiled, and Kiara glared at the man standing across from her, a gun pointed at her head.

"I won't miss this time," Miroku said, his eyes narrowing for aim.

Kiara laughed, "Do you think you can kill me with a simple gunshot? You've got to be kidding!"

Miroku shrugged one shoulder, "We'll see." He tightened his grip on the trigger, and Kiara's laughter grew quieter and quieter the closer he got.

Tal and Guilo stood, helping each other up with their new strength coursing through their bodies. Guilo glowed as he could move his left hand, and twitch his fingers. Tal's wings grew back, extending behind him in the air like a canopy of light. They laughed as Kiara's face grew more and more gray with each passing second as Miroku held that gun to her head.

"Lights out," Miroku said, and pulled the trigger. The bullet glowed like a thousand angels' swords as it swept through the sky and straight into Kiara's black heart.

She scratched against her chest as the skin around the bullet hole began to turn into dust. "No, no! Why? Why is this happening? He's just a mortal! A mortal!"

Tal and Guilo raised their swords, and gleamed as they brought the mighty blades through her. She screamed out the same words as she sank into the ground, until the last part of her body vanished into the dust like the rest of her being.

The demons left in the room flew into a panic, pushing and shoving to retreat and seek safety. Tal and Guilo waited until there was no more darkness in the room before putting their swords back into their sheaths.

Miroku gave a sigh, and dropped the gun onto the floor. Tal smiled, and slowly walked toward the Man of God.

--

I felt unworthy. The giant angel was standing before me, his golden eyes staring back at me with pride, and wonder. He glowed brighter than the sun, and his hand reached out to my own.

"Miroku," he said my name with such joy, his voice booming around the room. "You did a wonderful job."

I smiled, and grabbed his hand. It felt so real, so strong, so massive. I wasn't even thinking if this was real or not. I had my mind on him and the other angels around the room, nodding their silent thanks to me. After gripping the angel's hand, he let go and gave a slight wave good-bye as he turned slowly. He stepped away from me, and looked at the other angels in the room. With a slow nod of his head, and a giant gust of wind, the angels left me alone in that room.

I lifted my head, seeing their wings lift them up and their bodies vanish through the ceiling. I smiled, and gave the same slight wave good-bye as they soared into the sky.


	16. Unconditional Love

AN: Hey guys, this is the final chapter! I hope you guys liked the last one, and I'm sorry I didn't get to let you guys review on that one. I wanted to end this quickly while I had the chapter in my head. I hope you all enjoyed this story! I will wait for about a month before posting a review-reply chapter, 'cause I want to be sure I get everyone's review! But, as many people did not do in my recent stories, I would really like it if you could just e-mail, and I mean, write an e-mail, NOT from , a completely NEW e-mail and send it to me so I can just reply to you via e-mail and not have to go through so much trouble by going to your profile, getting your e-mail addy, and doing a bunch of work. Because I really want to reply to you, but I don't want to keep posting new chapters on my story just for replies! I'm sorry if that sounds rude, but I really am worried. Okay? Wells, on with the story!

Mandi

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or anything like that.

Chapter Sixteen-Unconditional Love

I watched as the police cars came to the church after Kyle had called them. Kiara's body was on the ground, dead from the bullet I put in her chest. For some reason, after he called the police and Kiara was dead, Kyle ran and wiped the gun of my fingerprints, and put his own on them. I was going to ask why, but he just winked at me and told the officers that he had killed Kiara.

"Are you all right, sir?" One policeman asked me as I stood on the steps, watching them take Kyle in for murder.

I shook all thoughts out of my mind and gave a weak smile. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Do you need a ride home, sir?"

"No thank you, I live down the street."

"Okay, have a nice day, sir." He tipped his hat as a farewell.

"You, too." I called after him, watching him and the last of the policemen get into their cars and drive off.

And there I stood, all alone, confused, and amazed at the adventure I had just experienced. I had killed Kiara, a demon, and I had scared Kyle into taking the blame for me. I shook the thought away. No, I was willing to pay the price for what I had done, but he willingly took his own life for my own. I smiled and turned around, walking into the church to look at the picture of Jesus in the back.

"A life for a life," I whispered, my eyes filling with tears as I stared up at the picture.

As I stood there, the air around me grew still, yet peaceful. There was no weight on my shoulders, no nagging in my mind, no urgency I needed to attend to. It was just I, and the rest of the church and the angels still around me.

"Miroku!"

I turned around and saw Sango standing in the doorway, her hand over her mouth as she stared at the blood in the entryway. I looked at her, her face pale, and tears rolling down her cheeks.

And then she ran. She ran down the hall, past the pews, and crashed into my chest, wrapping her small arms around me tightly. I held her back in my arms, and let tears of my own fall from my eyes. How I had longed for this moment!

"It really happened, Sango." I whispered in her hair. "Your vision came true."

She nodded, "I know. I saw it all happen."

I pushed her back, keeping her at arm's length. "What do you mean?"

She smiled up at me and rubbed her palm against my cheek. "I saw it happen because I was sitting outside, watching it all happen. That Tal is amazing, isn't he?"

I smiled and held her hand in my own, giving it a little peck. "Not as half amazing as you."

She blushed, and leaned into me as I held her.

--

The church was packed with people on that Sunday in May. Flowers were blooming outside, and they glistening through the stained glass windows. I stood at the altar, standing firmly, and nervously. I saw many familiar faces in the crowd. Some old friends of mine were sitting to the left, and to my right were friends that Sango knew. Inuyasha stood to my left, hopping up and down to show he was excited. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. Sota gave me a wink from his spot behind Inuyasha, and I gave him one in return.

And then the music started, and I couldn't breathe. Down the pathway came a little girl, who was a child Sango babysat a long time ago, followed by a little boy I knew when I was teaching three years ago. Then came Kagome, in an elegant pink dress made of pure silk. She smiled up at me, then at Inuyasha. She made her way to the altar, standing to my right. She looked at Inuyasha, and rubbed her enlarged stomach. I grinned at Inuyasha, and then held my breath as the song changed.

There she came, dressed in a white dress of pure silk. A small veil was on top of her head, glistening with pearls. Her eyes caught mine through the veil, and she grinned. I tried to grin back, but I was unsure of what that came out to be. It must have been something funny, because she giggled slightly.

Sango tried to keep from screaming as she stood beside me, and I reached my hand out to hers. She reached for it, and held it gently in her own. I tried to keep my grip from squeezing. She gave me a tiny squeeze of reassurance.

"We are gathered here today to join..." I couldn't hear Kaede any more after that. My mind began to wander.

--

"Oh! She's _precious_!" Sango cried as she covered her mouth with her hands.

I laughed and held the little kitten in my arms. It was a small kitten, with tan fur and black lines on her tail. She was wearing a giant red bow around her neck, and meowed as Sango took her out of my arms.

"I thought you'd like her," I said, watching Sango cradle the new member of our family in her arms. She giggled as the kitten purred softly, closing its eyes as Sango ran her finger across its stomach.

"What are we going to call her?"

"You decide," I said. "It's your cat."

She looked up at me, and then smiled back down to the cat. "I'll call it Kirara. That was my cat's name when I was a child."

"Then Kirara it is," I said, reaching my hand over to pet the little furry head.

Kirara purred, and cuddled up in Sango's arms.

"She's so cute, Miroku." Sango whispered softly, as if not to wake Kirara up.

"Yeah, she is."

She looked up at me, her eyes glistening. "It's too bad she's a cat. But I guess you can't handle a human baby, huh?"

I looked back at her, and grinned. "Sango, I want you to have my children."

She giggled, and let one arm loose to wrap around my neck. "Of course!"

I laughed and held her back, making sure not to squish Kirara, who was now asleep in Sango's arms.

--

Inuyasha came rushing out of the hospital, screaming at me as I ran from the parking lot to join him. Other people around us were looking at us, but as soon as they heard what Inuyasha was screaming, they nodded and watched us run inside.

"What's going on?" I asked, running down, and crashing into him in the middle of the parking lot. A car was behind us, honking its horn and the driver stuck his head out to scream at us.

"They are both in labor," Inuyasha said, grabbing my arm to lead me out of the street.

"Do we know which one's which?"

"Boy for me, girl for you."

I froze, my heart racing. "I'm going to have a girl?"

Inuyasha nodded and reached back, grabbing my arm. "Yes! You're a daddy! So am I! Now, let's GO!"

He led me through the hospital, screaming to people to get out of the way. I felt horrible, apologizing as we pushed our way through. We turned down a corner, almost ran over an old lady and gave her a heart attack, and we crashed into a room, the door slamming against the wall.

"SSH!" Kagome and Sango hissed at us from their beds.

I saw Sango in the back of the room, sitting on the bed, holding a little bundle in her arms. She was smiling at me, and I slowly walked towards her, finding it more difficult to breathe with each step. Inuyasha looked the same as I as he walked towards Kagome.

"Is that...?" I whispered as I made my way to the chair next to her bed.

She nodded, "Yep. This is our baby girl, Miroku." She turned the baby over and I saw that little face. Her eyes were closed as she slept – well, duh! – and she had her thumb in her mouth. I gazed at her, in a loss of words. I reached my hand and gently rubbed her soft head. She felt so warm, so smooth, so soft. I laughed lightly, and looked up at Sango. She was looking back at me and smiled.

"Have you decided on a name?" She asked me.

I hesitated, afraid she would hate the name I had picked out for our daughter. We had decided to wait till birth to decide a name. Sango would pick the name if it was a boy, and I would pick a name if it was a girl. I smiled and rubbed my daughter's head again. "What about Mika?"

"Mika..." Sango repeated softly, gazing down at the little girl in her arms. "I love it."

I smiled and reached for Sango's hand, giving it a reassurance squeeze. She squeezed back, and I felt my heart soar as I looked down at my little girl... Mika.

--

AN: can you say **_SEQUEL???_** lol I hope you guys like this chapter! And I hope you liked it when I put "I want you to have my children" in it!! I was thinking of you guys when I put it!!! Lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Wait about a month before I reply to your reviews, okay?? Wells, laterz!

Mandi


End file.
